The Byun
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Mendengar nama depannya saja sudah membuat orang menjadi gentar. Keluarga Byun, keluarga bangsawan yang tersisa dari era Joseon, dan kini menjadi keluarga konglomerat. Dari luar mereka terlihat sempurna, namun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya menjadi seorang Byun di mata Baek Hyun./ChanBaek/HunHan/ChanLu/YooSu/EXO FF
1. Teaser

Semua orang mengatakannya sempurna.

Lihat dia, tubuhnya mungil dan ramping. Berparas cantik dengan senyum yang bisa memikat semua pria lewat pandangannya. Ia bukanlah sosok yang bodoh, ia terbilang cukup pintar. Kesempurnaan itu terasa belum cukup sampai-sampai Tuhan juga mengaruniakannya untuk lahir di keluarga kaya sekelas Keluarga Byun. Ditambah lagi selalu ada sosok tampan di sampingnya.

Dia Byun Baek Hyun, The Most Wanted Girl.

.

.

.

.

.

EXO © SM Entertainment ® 2012

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present…

.

.

.

**The Byun**

® 2013

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau milikku selamanya, Baek."

"Apa kita melakukan ini tanpa cinta?"

.

.

.

"Dia adalah kakakmu. Jadi bersikaplah sopan padanya dan panggil dia _Jiejie_ atau _Eonnie_."

"Aku memiliki hubungan _friends with benefit_."

.

.

.

"Apa ini putrimu yang kaubilang dari China itu?"

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, _Baba_."

.

.

.

"Siapa lelaki itu? Apa dia lebih baik dari Chanyeol sehingga kau lebih memilih dirinya?"

"Dia berniat menunangkanku dengan anak salah seorang partner bisnisnya."

.

.

.

"Apa benar di sini ada kehidupan baru?"

"_Kalau_ aku menikah dengannya. Kalau tidak?"

.

.

.

"Aku yakin, seyakin eksistensiku di muka bumi ini."

"Aku hamil, Park Chanyeol bodoh! Hamil! H-A-M-I-L."

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan pulang untuk makan malam?"

"Aku tidak menyangka, dua bocah yang kukira akan menjalani hidup sebagai orang besar akan mengalami masalah yang sama seperti kita dulu."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, menikahlah denganku."

"Aku bersyukur _Baba_ menikah dengan _Eomma_. Kalau _Baba_ tidak menikah dengan _Eomma_, mungkin sekarang aku menjadi anak piatu."

.

.

.

"Tawaran yang menarik. Sayangnya kesibukanku jauh lebih menarik."

"Kau membuatku terdengar matrealistis."

.

.

.

**K-Pop Idol, Byun Baek Hyun, Menjalin Hubungan Asmara dengan Aktor Muda, Oh Se Hun.**

"Si Pria TV itu masuk golongan yang mana?"

.

.

.

"Menjauh dari Sehun kami, jalang!"

"Lakukan sekarang."

.

.

.

"Choi sialan!"

"Cincin ini milikmu, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah, ia berhasil membuat orang-orang berdecak kagum sekaligus berpikiran sinis padanya.

Semilir angin yang berhembus tak mengurunkan niat Sang Primadona sekolah untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang sudah mulai beberapa saat lalu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak laki-laki tampan di sampingnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ketenangan hangat yang jarang ia raih.

"Yeol," ia memanggil lelaki itu, "aku lelah dengan semua ini."

Lelaki itu merangkul Baekhyun, membawanya masuk dalam pelukannya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata.

Hanya ia yang paling mengerti Baekhyun. Hanya ia yang bisa memahami isi hati Baekhyun tanpa perempuan itu harus berucap melalui mulutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, memberikan kekuatan kasat mata pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 1 : Proposal

Kazuma House Production present…

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Proposal

.

.

.

Dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini Baekhyun mendapat sebuah lamaran.

Matanya mengerjap-ngejap tak percaya pada sosok bertubuh jangkung yang kini berlutut di hadapannya. Park Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Mereka berbagi segalanya. Mulai dari makanan, cerita, PR, sampai ciuman pertama. Hal-hal pertama yang Baekhyun alami hampir semuanya ia lalui bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau serius, Do Bi?" tanyanya nyaris terdengar seperti cicitan.

Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari di tengah musim panas, ketika banyak orang berbondong-bondong pergi ke pantai hanya untuk bermain air atau menghitamkan kulit. Lain halnya dengan mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih _mengendap_ di lapangan basket sekolah mereka dulu sambil menikmati _ssang ssang bar_ yang dibagi berdua. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

Baekhyun mengamati cincin itu lamat-lamat. Ia pernah melihat cincin itu di foto pertunangan kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Bibi Junsu, ibu Chanyeol, dulu bercerita kalau cincin tersebut adalah cincin turun-temurun milik keluarga Park yang akan diwariskan pada putra pertama di keluarga mereka. Chanyeol sendiri adalah pemegang kelima dari generasi sebelumnya.

Cincin itu, meski usianya sudah sangat tua, tetap terlihat berkelas dan elegan seolah memang di_design_ agar tetap terlihat _up-to-date_ setiap waktu. Warnanya kuning mengkilap, dengan batu giok berukirkan hanja sebagai matanya—entah apa artinya.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Baek," jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat ada sebuah keyakinan besar di mata Chanyeol ketika sepasang mata besar itu menatap mata sipitnya. Sayang, Baekhyun berusaha menepisnya.

"Kita bukan sepasang kekasih," elak Baekhyun mencari-cari alasan. "Kita juga masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Masih sembilan belas tahun, Yeol. Bahkan umurmu belum genap sembilan belas."

"Lalu kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya seolah itu bukanlah masalah yang berat. "Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak masih memakai popok. Aku bahkan sudah sangat hafal dengan semua kebiasaanmu lebih daripada semua sahabatmu." Tangan besarnya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemari lentiknya. "Aku hanya ingin mematenkanmu sebagai milikku."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia menarik jemarinya perlahan lalu mengangkup sebelah tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang batang _ssang ssang bar_. "Aku akan segera debut, Yeol. Kau mengerti aturan mainnya." Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Chanyeol. "Aku takkan kemana-mana."

"Ragamu mungkin tidak, tapi hatimu? Siapa yang tahu?" Chanyeol menutup kembali kotak beludrunya, mendesakkannya di saku celana, lalu kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melempar sembarangan batang kayu di tangannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Ia menepuk-nepuk bisep Chanyeol yang terekspose begitu jelas karena lelaki itu hanya mengenakan sebuah _sleeveless_. Bibirnya bergerak, melantunkan sebait lagu anak-anak bernada ceria.

Chanyeol ingat, Baekhyun selalu menyanyikan lagu itu ketika mereka bertengkar dan Baekhyun mengalah meminta maaf. Terakhir kali Baekhyun menyanyikan lagi itu ketika mereka mulai menginjak bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar. Setelahnya lagu itu tidak pernah bekerja sebagaimana fungsinya dulu hingga hari ini ini lagu itu kembali bekerja di hati Chanyeol. Amarah yang mulanya memuncak, pelahan kandas bersamaan dengan lirik yang semakin mendekati akhir lagu.

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap wajah imut yang terlihat natural tanpa _make-up_. Ia semakin merunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir yang merahnya seperti buah _strawberry_. Ia menekan bibir itu, saling bergerak, menyatakan kepemilikan masing-masing, saling menakhlukkan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun tidak menolak. Ia menikmati tiap gerakkan bibir tebal yang menguasai bibirnya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Chanyeol, menekan kepala itu semakin dekat dengannya. Lenguhan sudah berkali-kali terdengar dari keduanya hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan diri, menyisahkan benang-benang saliva dan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Kau milikku selamanya, Baek."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelap kasar peluh yang menetes di dahinya. Senyum ceria terus-terusan mengembang di wajahnya. Ia berlari mengitari panggung, menyapa penggemarnya yang mayoritas berasal dari Jepang. Ia tidak merasa lelah sama sekali.

Hari ini adalah salah satu rangkaian konser solo tur dunia-nya, sekaligus konser solonya yang ke empat sejak dia debut enam tahun lalu. Hari ini juga bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya. Ia bisa melihat _banner-banner_, _slogan towel_, ataupun papan nama LED bertuliskan namanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tokyo Dome tidak hanya terlihat ramai dengan _light stick_ warna _pink_ berbentuk _strawberry_, tapi juga teriakan membahana dari seluru penjuru.

Matanya tak sengaja mendapati sosok bertubuh jangkung duduk di salah satu kursi VVIP sambil menggoyang-goyangkan _light stick strawberry pink_-nya. Baekhyun tertawa. _Dia_ terlihat seperti seorang _fanboy_. Dengan semangat, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada orang itu, membuat fans di sekelilingnya bergemuruh ramai.

Baekhyun segera berlari lagi ke tengah panggung, bergandengan dengan penari-penarinya. Mereka memberikan salam hormat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke belakang panggung yang berarti konser telah usai. Baekhyun langsung memeluk _manager eonnie_-nya begitu ia melihatnya di belakang panggung.

"_Eonnie_! Aku lelah sekali!" kata Baekhyun tanpa melepas pelukannya di leher perempuan yang sejak enam tahun lalu menjadi _manager_nya. Ia bergelayut manja di pundak orang itu.

Taeyeon terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak asuhnya. "Makanya, cepat bersihkan _make-up_mu dan ganti baju supaya kau bisa segera tidur."

"Ayay, _Captain_!" balas Baekhyun ceria dan menurut. Ia segera menuju ruang rias. Seseorang langsung mendekat padanya bersama kapas dan sebotol cairan _toner_. Cairan mint itu langsung menyengat wajah Baekhyun. Gadis manis itu membiarkan wajahnya yang seakan sedang dipijat.

Setelah wajahnya polos tanpa _make-up_, Baekhyun mengganti bajunya menjadi sebuah kaos merah muda, cardigan putih, dan sebuah hotpants hitam. Ia menyambar tas _Chanel_ terbarunya, lalu mengikuti Taeyeon menuju pintu belakang Tokyo Dome untuk menghindari fans.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengutak-atik ponsel _touch screen_ miliknya. Wajahnya cengar-cengir seperti seorang bocah TK yang barusan mendapat permen. Entah apa yang sedang ia baca, Taeyeon pun tidak tahu. Tak ada seorang pun yang diperbolehkan Baekhyun menyentuh ponselnya.

"_Eonnie_!" panggil Baekhyun. "Nanti boleh aku pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Bukannya kau bilang lelah? Memangnya kemana? Mau kutemani?" tanya Taeyeon penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Pengalaman menjadikannya lebih awas. Baekhyun pernah menjadi korban penculikan oleh _fans_-nya sendiri. Setelah seminggu, ia baru ditemukan di sebuah perumahan lama di daerah Busan. Karena itu Taeyeon tidak pernah membiarkan artisnya melanglang buana sendirian seperti waktu itu.

"Tidak usah." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya mau berkeliling di sekitar taman dekat kolam renang. _Eonnie_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Taeyeon tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. Sekalipun dilarang, Baekhyun akan tetap melawan. Jadi percuma saja. "Oke. Tapi jangan terlalu larut. Kau mendapat jam penerbangan jam sepuluh pagi ke Manila."

Gadis manis itu mebentuk tanda OK dengan kedua tangannya. "Okidoki."

Begitu van putih tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah hotel berbintang lima, Baekhyun segera turun dan mengambil jalan memutar menuju kolam renang yang tampak sepi malam ini. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan seluk-beluk hotel tempatnya menginap karena ia selalu menginap di sini kalau sedang mendapatkan job di Jepang.

Hotel ini hanyalah salah satu dari aset kekayaan milik Keluarga Park. Selain karena lengkapnya fasilitas dan pelayanan yang memuaskan, ada hal lain yang membuat Baekhyun betah untuk kembali menginap di sini. Ia bisa dengan bebas menemui Chanyeol tanpa menimbulkan skandal.

Baekhyun memasuki lift yang ada di lorong lain lalu menekan tombol berangka tujuh. Lima menit kemudian, pintu otomatis berwarna emas dengan gambar samar burung phoenix itu terbuka. Ia berjalan keluar lalu berbelok ke arah kanan setelah mengambil langkah lurus.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sekilas tampak seperti pintu kamar-kamar yang lain. Yang membedakan hanyalah pintu ini tidak memiliki plat nomor dan lubang kaca sebagaimana pintu-pintu lain. Baekhyun meraih sebuah kunci kartu dari dompetnya, menggesekkannya pada alat pemindai, hingga lampu kecil di alat itu berubah menjadi warna kuning.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu itu pelan-pelan dan melangkah masuk lalu menutupnya. Ruangan itu sangat gelap karena tidak ada satupun penerangan yang dinyalakan. Tahu-tahu sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Sebuah kepala tenggelam di ceruk lehernya. Tanpa harus melihat Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

"Tidak berniat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, Do Bi?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia hanya dapat melihat tebalnya rambut hitam sosok di pundaknya tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata Chanyeol dengan suara teredam.

Baekhyun hanya memutar mata. Laki-laki itu pasti lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya—atau sengaja melupakan supaya dia emosi.

Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mulai mencium bibirnya, melumatnya, menguasai bibirnya seolah itu miliknya—omong-omong, segala milik Baekhyun memang miliknya, _kan_? Perlahan-lahan ciuman itu turun menuju leher jenjang Baekhyun dan berubah menjadi cumbuan. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, semakin mendekatkan wajah lelaki itu ke tengkuknya.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar itu bernuansa temaram, menghadap langsung pada pemandangan perkotaan. Gorden jendela besar di samping kasur memang sengaja tidak ditutup. Kedua anak Adam dan Hawa tersebut berbaring. Sang perempuan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang lelaki. Ia mendekatkan diri polosnya pada lelaki itu, mencari kehangatan.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang sejak beberapa menit lalu memainkan rambut panjang berwarna coklat milik Baekhyun. "Sampai kapan hubungan kita seperti ini? Menggantung tanpa status. Tidakkah kau merasa kita seperti _friends with benefit_?"

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan sahabatnya. "Menurutmu seperti itu?" Chanyeol tak menjawab. "_Friends with benefit_, berarti _sex without love_. Apa kita melakukan ini tanpa cinta?"

Chanyeol menghela napas gusar sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah melamarmu, tapi kau selalu menolak—pacaran pun kau tidak mau. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. _Do you do this without love_?"

Baekhyun merangkak untuk mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol. Hanya sepersekian detik. "_Saranghae_."

Mata Chanyeol masih berkilat marah. Baekhyun tahu itu. "Aku tidak membutuhkan semua kata cinta itu, Baek. Aku butuh bukti." Kedua tangannya menangkup sepasang pipi tembam Baekhyun. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti wanita, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja sehingga menimpa tubuh besar Chanyeol. "Ayolah, Yeol. Kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali. _Just wait for me until I'm ready. I won't leave you._ Lagipula umurmu juga masih dua puluh empat."

Ini yang tidak Chanyeol suka dari Baekhyun sejak dulu. Baekhyun terlalu menganggap semua masalah sepele, seolah-olah semua akan selesai dalam jentikan jari. Ia masih bisa tertawa-tawa ketika mereka sedang membicarakan tentang nasib hubungan mereka yang seperti layang-layang—sampai di langit tidak, jatuh di tanah pun tidak. Chanyeol jadi ragu, apa Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengannya atau tidak.

"Enam bulan lagi umurku dua puluh lima," sanggah Chanyeol, tidak terima dianggap anak kecil oleh Baekhyun. Perempuan itu hanya memutar mata bosan. "Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu, Baek? Katakan waktunya dengan jelas. Setahun lagi? Dua tahun lagi? Sampai Kontrak-Tiga-Belas-Tahun-Bodohmu selesai?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia terduduk di pangkuan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mata Chanyeol penuh rasa putus asa seolah Baekhyun adalah bintang yang tak mungkin diraih. Ya, Baekhyun adalah sang bintang. Dan Sang Bintang seharusnya berdiri sendiri di tengah panggung, di tengah lautan manusia yang berharap belas kasihan Sang Bintang untuk turun menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tahu siapa aku. Aku Park Chan Yeol. Aku bisa memberimu uang lebih banyak dari semua pendapatanmu selama sebulan tanpa kau harus bekerja. Kenapa kau malah lebih memilih melelahkan dirimu sampai jatuh sakit?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Baekhyun.

Perempuan itu menggedikkan bahunya. "Obsesi mungkin?" jawabnya tak yakin.

"Baek, jadi istriku, dan semua yang kauinginkan akan kupenuhi tanpa kau harus bekerja," janji Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tak pernah main-main ataupun ingkar janji dengan semua hal yang pernah ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Ia akan selalu menepatinya.

Perempuan berponi rata itu hanya melontarkan tatapan tak terbaca yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti. Cukup lama ia terdiam, menyisakan desiran angin dari pendingin ruangan menerpa kulit terbuka mereka. Chanyeol berpikir, dia telah melukai hati teman mungilnya ini.

Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, membawa perempuan yang masih mematung itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu." Chanyeol menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun. "_I took your virginity_. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal di kemudian hari."

"Apa semua ini hanya tentang tanggungjawabmu sebagai laki-laki?" Akhirnya Baekhyun angkat suara. Chanyeol tercekat mendegar pertanyaan perempuan dalam pelukannya. "Berarti pertanyaanku tadi tepat, _kan_? Kau yang tidak melakukannya karena cinta."

Chanyeol panik. "Bukan begitu, Baek. Karena aku mencintaimu, makanya aku mau melakukan ini. Kalau aku seperti lelaki hidung belang di luar sana, aku sudah pasti meninggalkanmu dari kemarin-kemarin, mencari perempuan lain yang bisa kutiduri."

Tapi Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan kalimat Chanyeol. Ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Ia meraih semua pakaiannya, lalu memakainya secara kilat. Tidak ada lima menit, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kecuali rambutnya yang masih berantakkan.

"Kau mau apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil cepat-cepat memakai celananya.

Lengannya mencekal pergelangan kecil milik Baekhyun, menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun. "Lepaskan, Yeol."

"Jangan kekanakan, Byun Baek!" seru Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kaget. Tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol berkata sekeras itu padanya dalam raut wajah tegang dan serius seperti sekarang. "Masalah kita belum selesai, jangan pernah berani angkat kaki dari ruangan ini."

"Menurutku masalah ini sudah selesai," jawab Baekhyun tak kalah dingin dari Chanyeol barusan. "Kau bisa cari perempuan lain yang rela kau nikahi sekarang. Yang pasti perempuan itu bukan aku." Baekhyun menyentak cengkraman Chanyeol hingga lepas. Ia meraih _Chanel_ miliknya lalu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai empat.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol tercenung seperti orang bodoh. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menganggap semua tindakkannya bodoh. Ia mencintai Baekhyun seumur hidupnya. Ia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi pendamping hidupnya yang sah sebelum orang tuanya menunangkan dia dengan perempuan lain.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, mengetikkan sederet pesan singkat.

_Aku selalu mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.121 words**

Yeah, saya melahirkan(?) FF baru. Tenang aja, MP2 nggak akan terlantar seperti FF saya di FNI ._.v

Updatenya cepet, kan? Awalnya mau diupdate tiap hari. Tapi karena kendala malas dan reunian tiap hari(?) updatenya jadi agak ngaret gini ._.v

Saya masih bingung sama rated-nya. Ditulis M, rasanya nggak M banget. Ditulis T rasanya udah menyimpang juga ._. T+ kali ya? Hahaha~

Yang pasti main pairing-nya ChanBaek. Sedangkan pairing yang lain numpang lewat #serasaduniacumapunyaChanBaek #eaa #plak

Thanks to: Blacknancho, Ekso, tomatocherry, ima .park, aiiu d'freaky, liJunYi, welcumbaek, Yeollbaekk, ParkOna, pinzame, ritaanjani4, chika love baby baekhyun, Fifia SPENSABAEXO138, chenma, kimsangraa, uwiechan92, pujochi exo, cascade, dan semua yang sudah membaca, fave, alert.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

November 13, 2013

09.19 P.M.

Published at:

December 21, 2013

00.12 P.M.

**The Byun © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	3. Chapter 2 : New Sister

Kazuma House Production present…

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : New Sister

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang ia lihat nyata. Seorang perempuan yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di ruang tamu rumah keluarganya dengan dua koper besar di samping kaki. Sekilas mungkin perempuan itu akan terlihat mirip dengannya. Hanya kalau dilihat sekilas—Baekhyun tidak sudi disama-samakan dengan orang lain.

"Perkenalkan, ini Xi Luhan, anggota keluarga Byun yang baru. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di sini," kata Tuan Byun dengan wajah bahagia. Sekalipun Baekhyun belum pernah melihat _appa_-nya tersenyum secerah itu. Selama ini yang ia lihat hanya kerutan-kerutan di dahi _appa_-nya akibat terlalu banyak berkutat dengan bisnisnya.

Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Sang _Eomma_ yang tampak tidak sungkan untuk menutupi raut wajah tidak sukanya. Tidak ada selengkung senyum di wajah itu. Ibunya hanya melontarkan padanganan ke arah porselen berbentuk bebek yang seakan terlihat lebih menarik daripada sosok boneka hidup berambut pirang itu.

"Dia adalah kakakmu. Jadi bersikaplah sopan padanya dan panggil dia _Jiejie_ atau _Eonnie_."

_WHAT_?!

Mata Baekhyun yang sipit seakan dipaksa untuk membulat. "A-apa? _Appa_ tidak salah bicara, kan?"

Baekhyun sudah eksis selama seperempat abad di muka bumi. Dua minggu tepat setelah ia berulang tahun ke dua puluh lima dia harus mendapati fakta bahwa dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan? Apa ini tidak gila? Kemana saja dia—kakaknya—selama ini?

Tuan Byun seperti tidak menganggap pertanyaannya ada. Ia malah menyuruh salah seorang pelayan untuk membawa koper Luhan ke kamarnya supaya gadis boneka itu bisa segera istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang—entah darimana.

Oh, ok. Jadi mulai detik ini Baekhyun berusaha menanamkan doktrin baru di otaknya bahwa dia bukan lagi seorang anak tunggal. Ia memiliki seorang kakak. Namanya Xi Luhan—entah bagaimana nama itu sama sekali tidak terdengar Korea, bahkan marganya pun bukan Byun. Sekarang dia adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara.

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan setelah tur dunia yang sengaja Baekhyun ambil malah membuat dirinya harus berkutat dengan laptop. Ia mencari semua informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan dari seorang bernama Xi Luhan yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi kehidupan _damai_nya.

Cukup banyak yang Baekhyun temukan di internet, membuatnya yakin bahwa Luhan bukanlah orang sembarangan. Luhan adalah atlet sepak bola wanita nasional di China sejak delapan tahun lalu. Dia bergabung tim nasional sejak umurnya delapan belas tahun. Umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dari Baekhyun. Dan ibunya baru meninggal empat bulan lalu.

Saraf Baekhyun langsung mengirimkan implus ke otaknya, membuat ia mulai menyusun sebuah jalan cerita yang paling masuk akal untuk menjelaskan semua penyebab kehadiran Luhan di rumahnya. Bisa jadi ayahnya—tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terlalu baik—kasihan pada gadis berbakat itu, kemudian mengangkatnya sebagai anak untuk menemani ibunya yang hampir selalu sendirian di rumah.

"_Annyeong_," sapa gadis berambut pirang itu ketika mereka berpapasan di tangga. Baekhyun baru ingin naik dari ruang makan ketika Luhan akan turun. "Aku belum mengenalkan diriku secara formal, _kan_? Namaku Xi Luhan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Wajah Luhan sedikit lebih bulat darinya. Rambutnya ikal pirang pendek. Matanya bulat berwarna hazel. Badannya ramping namun berotot. Baekhyun yakin, Luhan memakai ukuran sekitar S—bahkan mungkin XS.

"Aku—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri, Luhan sudah menyela. "Aku tahu, kau Baekhyun, penyayi K-Pop itu, _kan_? Siapa yang tidak mengenal dirimu? Semua orang di China daratan sampai kepulauannya juga tahu tentang dirimu. Lagu-lagumu selalu berada di tangga lagu urutan teratas."

Baekhyun jadi berpikir narsis kalau Luhan adalah salah satu fansnya. "Benar, kah? Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Untuk apa? Aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa untukmu," kata Luhan. Ia tertawa-tawa. "Aku _kan_ hanya memberitahu sebuah fakta umum." Lalu Luhan melirik jam yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku punya janji dengan temanku. Aku pergi dulu _ne_, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Baekhyun jadi meragukan gadis itu sebagai orang China. Bahasa Korea-nya sangat lancar. Wajahnya pun tidak terlihat seperti orang China—ya, ia tau mereka sama-sama dari ras Mongoloid. Dan tadi dia bilang ada janji dengan temannya? Memangnya sudah berapa lama dia tinggal di Seoul sampai memiliki teman secepat ini?

Baekhyun melewati jendela besar ketika melihat sang ibu di beranda belakang rumah yang menghadap ke taman. Baekhyun segera menuruni tangga menuju tempat sang ibu berada. Ia duduk di kursi sampingnya. Ibunya sedang termenung menatap bunga-bunga lili yang ia pelihara sejak lama.

"_Eomma_, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Ibunya segera menoleh sambil tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kalau tidak apa-apa, _Eomma_ takkan mungkin termenung seperti tadi. Pasti ada apa-apa, _kan_? Jujur saja, aku ini kan anak _Eomma_." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Apa ini karena Luhan?"

Ibunya malah terdiam, membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau memang ada apa-apa di balik kehadiran Luhan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. "_Eomma_, ceritakan padaku siapa Luhan."

Baekhyun bisa melihat tarikan napas panjang dari ibunya. Sedetik kemudian, tiap kata yang melantun dari mulut ibunya terdengar begitu berat hingga membuat napasnya sendiri sebagai pendengar tercekat. Ia tidak percaya _appa_-nya yang selama ini ia banggakan—meskipun selalu bertindak keras padanya—bisa berbuat hal semacam ini. Ia benci ayahnya.

"Empat tahun setelah kami menikah, kami sama sekali belum memiliki anak. _Appa_mu pergi ke China untuk urusan bisnis. Dia bilang seperti itu." Ibunya meremas rok yang ia kenakan kuat-kuat. "Nyatanya tidak, ia diam-diam menikah dengan cinta pertamanya dan mereka mendapatkan Luhan."

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat di atas pahanya. Rahangnya ikut mengeras seiring cerita sang Ibu yang mencapai puncak tak termaafkan.

"Tahun lalu ia berniat menceraikan _Eomma_, namun entah bagaimana tidak ia lakukan. Ia malah membuat Luhan berada di sini." Ibunya memeluk putri semata wayangnya dengan sangat erat. "Jangan membenci _appa_mu. Dia tidak salah. _Eomma_ yang salah. _Eomma_ tidak bisa memberikannya keturunan selama enam tahun."

Baekhyun keras kepala. Ia malah membalas, "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memaafkan lelaki bajingan itu seperti Eomma melakukan hal yang sama padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun terpikir untuk membenci sosok bak bidadari turun dari langit seperti Luhan. Lebih tepatnya tidak mampu. Wajahnya sangat polos, sarat kelembutan—kecuali cara tertawanya yang kadang suka terlampau lebar, seperti orang bar-bar kalau nenek Baekhyun bilang. Pernah sekali Luhan hampir jatuh dari kasur akibat tertawa.

Omong-omong, sudah dua malam ini Baekhyun tidur bersama Luhan di kamar tamu. Luhan punya banyak cerita untuk dibagikan pada Baekhyun. Mulai dari masa kecilnya bersama sang ibu tanpa kehadiran sosok ayah. Kejuaraan sepak bola internasional pertamanya. Bahkan Luhan menceritakan tentang pengalaman cinta pertamanya seolah mereka sudah kenal sejak lama. Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak hati pada Luhan.

"Ceritakan tentangmu," kata Luhan saat mereka sedang berbaring di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Sore tadi, mereka berbelanja di pasar tradisional Nangdaemun. Bukan tempat yang mewah—mereka memang sedang ingin _hunting_ barang-barang lucu dan murah—yang entah bagaimana selalu pas di badan mereka berdua. Luhan membantu Baekhyun menyamar karena tidak mungkin ia pergi dengan penampilan seperti biasa. Bisa-bisa mereka tidak bisa jalan. Mereka membeli stiker-stiker _glow in the dark_ yang malam ini membuat dinding-dinding kamar Luhan terlihat lebih terang.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku? Kupikir semua informasiku sudah diketahui publik," kata Baekhyun sinis. "Orang sepertiku tidak punya hal-hal yang masih bisa disebut sebagai privasi."

Luhan menoleh padanya. "Ayolah, jangan terlalu sinis menghadapi semua _sasaeng_ _fans_-mu, meskipun mereka memang sangat menyebalkan." Ia terkekeh. "Jadi, apa bagian pribadi dari seorang K-pop Idol Byun Baek Hyun?

Baekhyun mengulum senyum miris. "Kau mungkin bisa bilang ini menjijikkan." Ia melirik Luhan yang masih setia menatapnya. "Aku memiliki hubungan _friends with benefit_."

Luhan terdiam. Otaknya sibuk mencerna. "Dan hanya kau yang mencintainya?"

Gadis berponi rata itu mengangguk. "Kami saling mencintai, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk memulai hubungan dengannya mengingat aku adalah artis. Aku tidak boleh sampai ketahuan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria manapun." Baekhyun menarik napas. "Saat kami sembilan belas tahun, dia pernah melamarku, tapi kutolak. Jadi sampai hari ini hubungan kami hanya menggantung sampai judul sahabat _plus-plus_."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jemari lentiknya digenggam oleh tangan dingin Luhan. Gadis pirang di sampingnya kemudian berkata, "Aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Dia sahabatku dari Kanada. Kau pasti mengenalnya." Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan bertanya. "Namanya Kris Wu."

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat. Mulutnya terkatup dan terbuka seperti ikan saking kagetnya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Kris Wu? Seorang aktor Hollywood berdarah China asal Kanada. Aktor tampan yang sempat mendapat predikan _Man of The Year_ versi Majalah _Times_ saking populernya dia saat itu. Bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kris Wu merupakan satu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi wanita manapun.

"Kau bercanda, _kan_?" tanya Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. "Dengan Kris Wu yang _itu_?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi sejak lima tahun lalu kami memilih jalan masing-masing. Sepertinya hanya aku yang mencintainya, sementara dia tidak. Kami menghormati pilihan kami masing-masing. Beruntungnya hubungan kami sampai hari ini masih cukup baik, sekalipun hanya sekedar _say hello_." Luhan memandangi bintang-bintang yang bersinar di tembok kamarnya. "Kau tahu, sekarang dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah seorang model _VS_. Tapi ini rahasia." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Victoria's Angel, siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar julukan mewah itu. Menjadi model dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Amerika mungkin bukan impian semua gadis di dunia, tapi menjadi suatu prestise bagi orang-orang yang menggeluti bidang permodelan. _Victoria's Secret_ seolah menjadi pintu kemana saja bagi para malaikatnya untuk melebarkan sayap mereka merambah ke bagian-bagian lain dari industri hiburan.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun masih penasaran. Ia tahu Kris memang tinggi, tapi sepertinya tinggi gadis-gadis Eropa dan Amerika itu juga setinggi dirinya.

"Dia orang asia. Dari China tepatnya. Menjadi Victoria's Angel termuda saat ini," kata Luhan memberi _clue_.

Sebagai salah satu penggemar produk keluaran _VS_ tentu saja Baekhyun juga mengikuti perkembangan model-modelnya. Dan seingatnya hanya ada satu nama dari Asia—bahkan namanya terdengar sangat Asia—yang berjajar di antara nama-nama Barat lainnya.

"Huang Zi Tao?" tebaknya. Melihat Luhan mengangguk, Baekhyun langsung mendesah. "Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin Kris memacari model seperti Kate Moss. Orang tuanya pasti mendoktrin dia untuk mencari gadis Asia lain sebagai istrinya kelak."

"Tentu saja kalau dibandingkan dengan seorang Huang Zi Tao, aku kalah telak. Aku hanya seorang pemain sepak bola, dan dia model," bisik Luhan seperti hembusan angin. Sayangnya Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Oh ya? Kudengar kau menjadi bintang iklan untuk beberapa produk kecantikan di China." Ia melirik nakal pada kakaknya. "Kau juga berada di urutan lima besar perempuan paling cantik di China tahun lalu, _kan_? Tidak usah merendah seperti itu." Baekhyun semakin senang menggoda Luhan. "Aku takkan percaya kalau tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak mendekatimu."

Luhan tertawa, tidak terlalu lebar karena ia masih ingat jam yang sudah tengah malam. "Kau men-_stalk_-ku!" tuduhnya tapi tidak ditanggapi. "Tentu saja, lelaki-lelaki itu mendekatiku seperti semut mendekati gula. Aku sampai harus berganti nomor ponsel dua kali."

"Yang jadi pertanyaan, ada tidak yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bertopang dagu.

Wajah Luhan merona dalam gelapnya malam. Untung saja lampu dimatikan. Kalau tidak, Baekhyun pasti semakin senang menggodanya. "Ya… beberapa menarik perhatianku," jawabnya ambigu dan terdengar malu-malu.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Beberapa? Benarkah? Beberapa atau satu orang?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan yang lain? Bukannya sekarang giliranmu untuk bercerita? Kenapa jadi aku lagi yang cerita?" tanya Luhan berturut-turut. "Kapan-kapan akan kukenalkan padanya kalau dia tidak sibuk."

"Berikan aku _clue_!" pinta Baekhyun. "Ciri-cirinya mungkin."

Luhan berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun, pura-pura tertidur. Ia tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang terus merong-rong minta _clue_. Ia tahu pasti Baekhyun sangat mengenal lelaki ini, makanya ia tutup mulut.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**1.834 words**

Nih... saya mau nanya, kalian maunya saya update tiap kapan? Dijawab ya ^^

Thanks to: ritaanjani4, kimsangraa, SyJessi22, onkey shipper04, Yeollbaekk, Blacknancho, chenma, Milky Andromeda, pujochi exo, ParkOna, uwiechan92, dan semua yang sudah baca, fave, alert. Gomawo~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

November 15, 2013

04.34 P.M.

Published at:

December 22, 2013

05.40 P.M.

**The Byun © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	4. Chapter 3 : Engagement

Kazuma House Production present...

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Engagement

.

.

.

Sudah sejak sejam lalu ia duduk di depan meja riasnya, membubuhkan berbagai jenis warna seolah wajahnya adalah kanvas. Tangan lentiknya dengan cekatan dan rapi membentuk satu garis di atas matanya seolah membuatnya terlihat lebih besar. Ia mengambil maskara dan memakaikannya di bulu mata lentiknya setelah menjepitnya.

Baekhyun menatap puas pantulan dirinya setelah memakaikan lipgloss _strawberry_ ke bibir tipisnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas ikatan karet yang menahan rambut coklatnya dalam bentuk cepolan. Ia memakai _curly iron_ sehingga rambutnya terlihat lebih berombak dan rapi.

Ia menuju cermin besar, kembali mematut dirinya secara keseluruhan. Ia menjejakkan telapak kaki mungilnya ke sepasang sepatu biru metalik dengan sol berwarna merah yang membuatnya lebih tinggi dua belas senti. Kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang, apalagi malam ini ia memakai _mini dress_. Ia meraih _clutch_-nya lalu melangkah menuju ruang keluarga.

Luhan ada di sana sedang duduk di salah satu sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian si pemilik kepala pirang itu mendongak. Ia mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki yang semuanya berwarna biru. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Kau cantik."

Berbeda Baekhyun, berbeda juga Luhan. Baekhyun memperhatikan Luhan yang malam ini terlihat sangat simple. "Kau terlalu sederhana," kata Baekhyun mengeluarkan kata yang melintas dalam pikirannya begitu saja.

Ia tidak memperhatikan Luhan yang mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Ia cukup tersindir dengan kalimat Baekhyun barusan—entah maksudnya benar-benar menyindir atau tidak. Tapi _dress_ hijau toska yang ia pakai adalah satu-satunya gaun yang ia punya di kopernya. Kalau bukan karena tetangganya yang ikut membantunya membereskan koper dan memaksanya membawa gaun ini mungkin ia akan memakai celana dan kemeja saja. _Toh_ mereka hanya ingin makan malam, _kan_?

Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun melangkah memasuki sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap yang sudah _stand by_ di depan pintu rumah sejak sore tadi. Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk bersisihan di bagian belakang, namun tak satupun mereka saling bicara seolah kedekatan mereka kemarin-kemarin lenyap begitu saja. Luhan tidak mengerti jalan pikir Baekhyun.

Luhan memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat jauh lebih sibuk dengan dua ponsel di tangan. Ia menjepit _iPhone_-nya di antara pundak dan telinga. Sambil terus bicara, tangannya yang bebas memegang _Galaxy Note_ dan _pen_-nya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. _Paling tentang konsep baru untuk _comeback.

Setelah satu jam di perjalanan, mobil sedan hitam yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah _lobby_ hotel bintang lima. Pelayan langsung membukakan pintu bagi mereka. Luhan melangkah masuk mengekor di belakang Baekhyun karena wanita itu yang tahu tempatnya.

Sedikit banyak Luhan merasa minder. Bila ia berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun, tentu saja penampilan mereka sangat jomplang. Baekhyun terlihat begitu elegan dan glamour dalam _mini dress_ biru donker yang begitu pas melekat di tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Sementara Luhan hanya memakai _dress_ _chiffon_ berwarna hijau toska berkerah tanpa lengan dan sepasang wages berwarna kuning gading setinggi lima senti.

Luhan segera menghapus semua pikirannya begitu ia melihat _baba_ dan _eomma_-nya sedang duduk di salah satu meja melingkar bersama dua pasangan lain yang tidak ia kenal. "Siapa mereka?" bisik Luhan di telinga Baekhyun yang kini sangat jauh dari jangkauan bibirnya. Untungnya Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mereka Keluarga Park, sahabat _Appa_ sejak di bangku sekolah. Mereka juga pemiliki hotel ini," jelas Baekhyun singkat.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia berusaha tidak terlihat canggung apalagi gugup di depan dua pasangan suami-istri yang terlihat begitu elegan. Ia pun sadar kenapa Baekhyun memilih pakaian seperti yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia jadi merasa _hilang_ di antara orang-orang kaya ini.

"Selamat malam, Paman, Bibi," sapa Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di meja bundar tersebut. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa derajat. Luhan mengikuti.

"Apa ini putrimu yang kaubilang dari China itu?" tanya Yoochun pada teman lamanya.

"Ya. Kenalkan, ini putri tertuaku, namanya Luhan. Sejak seminggu lalu dia tinggal bersama kami di sini. Dan untuk seterusnya kurasa dia akan tetap tinggal di Seoul," kata Tuan Byun sambil tersenyum.

Dalam hati, Luhan ingin sekali mengutuki lelaki yang ia sebut sebagai _Baba_ itu agar tidak sesumbar seenaknya. Luhan hanya akan berada di sini selama sebulan. Ia masih memiliki kontrak dengan klubnya di China sampai pertandingan musim depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol buru-buru turun dari _BMW_ hitamnya ketika ia sampai di _lobby_ salah satu hotel bintang lima milik keluarganya. Ia merapikan dasi serta rambutnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran. Ia tidak sempat dan tidak peduli untuk memperhatikan interior minimalis nan mewah bernuansa Korea kental yang menjadi ciri khas hotel ini. Ia hanya peduli pada keterlambatannya dalam acara keluarga yang diadakan mendadak setelah ia selesai rapat.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Chanyeol ketika ia sampai pada meja bundar di pojok restoran yang menghadap ke kolam renang dan lapangan golf. Ia membungkuk beberapa derajat lalu memandang wajah-wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya.

Tuan Byun melirik jam _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau selamat, Nak. Kau lebih awal satu menit dari jadwal pertemuan kita," candanya lalu tertawa sendiri.

Junsu menilai penampilan putra semata wayangnya yang terlihat awut-awutan dari sudut pandangnya. "Apa ini pakaian yang sesuai untuk makan malam, Tuan Park? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan lembur," sindirnya.

"Jangan memperpanjang masalah sepele, Junsu-_ah_," kata Yoochun menenangkan istrinya yang paling tidak suka pada menampilan berantakkan. "Duduk, Chanyeol."

Lelaki setinggi seratus delapan puluh lima senti itu duduk di samping ibunya, bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sedikit ikal yang baru ia sadari kehadirannya. Ia pikir gadis ini adalah Baekhyun, namun ia mendapati sahabat kecilnya duduk di sebelah kanan gadis pirang ini dan sedang mengalihkan padangan ke arah lain seakan menghindarinya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kau pasti belum kenal dengan Luhan," kata Tuan Byun mengaburkan pikiran Chanyeol. "Kenalkan, gadis pirang di sampingmu adalah Luhan, putri pertama paman. Dia adalah kakak Baekhyun. Semoga kalian bisa menjadi akrab."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. Ia tidak yakin dengan makna menjadi akrab yang baru saja diucapkan Tuan Byun. Ia tahu ia dekat—sangat dekat malah—dengan Baekhyun, tapi rasanya tidak perlu menyuruhnya menjadi akrab dengan Luhan dengan nada yang seperti mengintimidasinya begitu juga.

Mereka melewati makan malam dengan banyak cerita dari kedua orang tua mereka seolah mereka jarang bertemu sebelumnya. Padahal Chanyeol yakin sekali ayah mereka—apalagi ibu mereka—sering sekali bertemu di luar sana tanpa bersama mereka, entah itu dalam kegiatan bisnis ataupun acara amal. Jadi menurutnya, makan malam ramah-tamah seperti ini sama sekali tidak berguna.

Chanyeol berusaha menghormati mereka dengan ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan yang bisa ia mengerti. Tidak sepertinya, ia berulang kali melirik Baekhyun yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi memainkan ponselnya di bawah meja. Sangat tidak sopan, memang. Tapi begitulah Baekhyun.

Ia melirik pada Luhan. Gadis itu mendengarkan percakapan di antara orang tua mereka dengan saksama sambil makan pelan-pelan. Chanyeol yang tidak terbiasa diam—karena biasanya ia akan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun—berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol dengan awalan sangat standar.

"Hai," balas Luhan dengan senyuman yang menurut Chanyeol tak kalah manis dari Baekhyun. Mereka bisa saja terlihat seperti anak kembar kalau mau didandani sedemikian rupa. Tapi ini Baekhyun, ia tidak suka disamakan dengan orang lain.

"Aku baru tahu Baekhyun memiliki kakak," kata Chanyeol kebingungan mencari topik pembicaraan.

Luhan mengulum senyum kecut. "Cerita yang pajang." Ia memakan dagingnya dan menelannya sebelum kembali bertanya. "Katanya kau temannya Baekhyun, ya? Sejak kapan?"

Chanyeol pikir Luhan bisa membawa dirinya dengan sangat baik meskipun mereka baru kenal. "Mungkin sejak aku lahir," canda Chanyeol. Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya—berusaha menjaga _image_. "Tapi aku serius, orang tua kami sudah kenal sejak lama. Mungkin saja sebelum aku sadar pada dunia di sekelilingku, Baekhyun—karena dia lahir beberapa bulan sebelum aku—sudah melihatku lebih dulu."

"Bisa jadi." Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau sudah bersama Baekhyun seumur hidupmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Kami satu sekolah dari _playgroup_ sampai SMA. Hanya saja saat kuliah kami berbeda. Aku ke Amerika, sementara Baekhyun tetap di Korea." Ia melanjutkan makannya. "Ah tapi tidak juga," katanya tiba-tiba. "Sejak dia jadi _trainee_, dia jadi sangat sibuk. Dan menjadi super sibuk setelah ia debut."

"Menjadi artis pasti tidak mudah," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak sadar sendang menjadi topik pembicaraan. "Kemarin dia menjerit kaget saat mendapat paket penuh darah yang ditujukan untuknya."

"Pasti _sasaeng_." Luhan mengangguk. "Kadang aku kasihan dengannya karena dia sampai stress sendiri memikirkan semua teror para _sasaeng_. Sudah kusuruh berhenti jadi artis, tapi dia tetap keras kepala."

Luhan terkekeh. "Kalau sudah cita-cita, halangan sebesar apapun pasti akan dilawan."

"_Obsesi mungkin?"_ Kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun seusai mereka bercinta saat di Jepang melantun begitu saja di pikiran Chanyeol. Apa mungkin ini yang membuat Baekhyun selalu menolak pinangannya?

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba di tengah acara makan malam mereka.

Setelah Junsu mengijinkan, Baekhyun mengambil langkah lebar-lebar bersama dirinya menuju belokan yang mengarah pada toilet. Tapi Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar ingin ke toilet. Ia melihat kilatan warna emas di tangan Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin orang mau ke toilet sambil membawa ponsel, apalagi tanpa tas dan kantung pada bajunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak bisa diundur, _Eonnie_?" tanya Baekhyun memelas sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin—memastikan penampilannya masih sempurna. "Bukannya cutiku masih ada tiga hari lagi sebelum konser di Jakarta?"

"_Maaf, aku minta maaf Baekhyun-_ah_. Tapi pihak _SK-II_ meminta jadwal shooting-nya dimajukan jadi besok. Kita tidak bisa menolak karena sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan mereka_." Suara Taeyeon, managernya, di seberang sana memberikan pengertian. "_Jadi, bisakah kau datang ke Gedung _SM_ jam delapan __besok __pagi?_"

Baekhyun menghela napas gusar. Harusnya ia masih berleha-leha di rumah sambil bermain dengan kucing _Scottish Fold_ miliknya—hadiah dari Chanyeol di ulang tahunnya dua tahun lalu—selama dua hari ke depan. Tapi orang-orang gila uang itu malah memaksanya untuk bekerja.

"_Baekhyun-_ah_? Apa kau masih di sana?_" tanya Taeyeon saat ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, _Eonnie_," jawab Baekhyun. "Akan kuusahakan sampai tepat waktu di sana. Sediakan saja empat kotak susu _strawberry_," candanya sambil tertawa. Meski bercanda, besok pagi ia pasti akan menemukan pesanannya itu di dalam van. Tipikal Taeyeon.

Baekhyun memutus sambungan telefon. Ia bergegas keluar dai toilet, tidak ingin membuat keluarganya menunggu lama. Ia melangkah tanpa peduli pada tatapan para pegawai maupun pengunjung hotel lain yang sangat ia sadari sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun, untung kau sudah kembali. Tapi _Appa_ ingin menyuruh Luhan memanggilmu," kata Tuan Byun dengan raut wajah penuh sukacita. Alis Baekhyun naik satu. Tidak biasanya Sang _Appa_ berwajah seperti itu—kecuali saat mengenalkan Luhan padanya. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Baekhyun duduk di kursinya semula. Tuan Byun mulai angkat bicara. "Jadi begini, Chanyeol-_ah_, Luhan-_ah_, aku dan Yoochun sudah pernah sepakat akan menunangkan anak kami. Dan _Appa_ rasa usia kalian sudah cukup matang untuk menikah."

Mata Luhan membulat begitu mendengar kalimat diplomatis dan terdengar santai dari mulut Sang _Baba_. Sama halnya seperti Luhan, Baekhyun pun sama kagetnya. Namun ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat bodoh. Sedangkan Chanyeol, seakan sudah tahu, memandang datar pada gelasnya yang isinya sudah tandas.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak langsung menikah. Kalian bisa kenalan pendekatan dulu sebelum kalian bertunangan musim gugur nanti," imbuh Yoochun tak kalah bahagianya seperti Tuan Byun.

Rasanya menyesal perlahan menjalar di hati Baekhyun apalagi ketika ia melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menatapnya datar. Mungkin ini yang ditakutkan Chanyeol, makanya dia selalu mengajak Baekhyun untuk membawa hubungan menggantung mereka pada landasan yang lebih jelas. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Tuan Byun.

"Maaf, _Baba_." Luhan buka suara di tengah keheningan yang dingin dan menusuk hati. "Aku tidak bisa."

Mata Baekhyun yang sipit dipaksa melotot mendengar kalimat Luhan barusan. Luhan bukanlah siapa-siapa kalau disejajarkan dengan Tuan Byun atau Yoochun—sejajar dengan ibu merekapun tidak. Tapi gadis pirang ini berani sekali membantah kalimat Tuan Byun.

Di bawah meja, kaki Baekhyun dengan sengaja menendang kaki Luhan, menyuruh kakaknya diam melalui gerakan mulut. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Mata rusanya menatap langsung ke mata Tuan Byun—yang sering kali orang tua itu artikan sebagai penantang. _Kau bodoh, Luhannie_, batin Baekhyun yang sudah tahu tabiat _appa_-nya.

Dahi Tuan Byun berkerut hingga alisnya terlihat seperti menyatu. "Kenapa, Luhan?"

"Kami baru kenal. Rasanya kurang bijak kalau kami langsung ditunangkan," kata Luhan tenang padahal atmosfir di sekitarnya sudah menjadi sedingin es kutub. "Akan lebih baik kalau Baekhyun yang sudah mengenal Chanyeol-_sshi_ sejak lama yang bertunangan dengannya."

Mulut Baekhyun bergerak tanpa suara, Apa-Apaan-Kau?-Jangan-Seret-Aku-Dalam-Lubang-Masalahmu. Tapi Luhan menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, _Baba_."

Ingatan Baekhyun langsung melayang pada percakapan mereka waktu di kamar malam itu. Luhan bilang ada pria yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia tidak bilang kalau mereka sudah menjalin hubungan. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan.

Tuan Byun memijat pelipisnya, pusing dengan kelakuan putri sulungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.052 words**

Akhirnya saya mutusin untuk update tiap dua hari sekali :3 Tapi karena saya udah di-_booking_ sama enyak-babe dari tanggal 25-29 buat bertapa di Bromo, jadi saya cuti ya. Hahahahaaa... Kalo saya nggak capek, saya update tgl 29 atau 30-nya :3

Kalo ngeliat orang pake hoodie Wolf 88 kuning itu berarti saya #plak

Thanks to: ritaanjani4, chenma, Milky Andromeda, ReyNa ArMey, pujochi exo, Baek Bi Ki, Yeollbaekk, Blacknancho, welcumbaek, HyunRa, uwiechan92, chika love baby baekhyun, ParkOna, Fifia SPENSABAEXO138, rachel suliss, dan semua yang udah nyempetin baca, fave, alert. Love ya~!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

November 16, 2013

00.01 P.M.

Published at :

December 24, 2013

10.15 P.M.

**The Byun © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	5. Chapter 4 : My Man

Kazuma House Production present...

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : My Man

.

.

.

Sepulangnya mereka dari makan malam, Baekhyun langsung tahu bila Luhan akan _disidang_. Ia meremas tangan Luhan, takut-takut kalau Sang _Appa_ akan melukai kakak barunya. Tapi Luhan dengan tenang berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan bisa mengerti rasa khawatir Baekhyun yang tersalur melalui genggaman tangannya. Tangan Baekhyun sudah sangat basah dan dingin, pasti gadis itu takut sekali. Tapi Luhan mencoba mengeraskan hati. Ia yakin sekesal apapun Tuan Byun, ia takkan sampai melakukan hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan pada anaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi tubuh mungil berbalut gaun toska itu mengikuti sosok tinggi besar Tuan Byun menuju ruang kerjanya. Sang _Eomma_ menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke kamar. Ia tahu, ibunya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi Luhan.

Luhan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tuan Byun duduk di balik meja kerjanya sedangkan Luhan tetap berdiri. Meja adalah benda satu-satunya yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Mata Tuan Byun memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Luhan untuk menciutkan nyalinya agar bertekuk lutut pada perintahnya—hal yang ia biasa lakukan di depan pesaing bisnisnya, gertakan kosong.

"Kau membuatku malu." Suara berat baritonenya menggema di ruang kerjanya yang sepi dan dingin. Luhan bisa mencium aroma kertas-kertas usang yang tersimpan di dalam map-map hitam yang berjejer rapi di rak.

"_Mianhamnida_," kata Luhan sambil membungkuk. "Namun aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih."

Tuan Byun menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu memutarnya beberapa derajat sehingga sekarang ia menghadap pada bola dunia besar di sudut ruangan. Tangannya memijat pelipisnya. "Kata-katamu sama persis seperti yang diucapkan ibumu ketika menolakku dulu."

Luhan diam. Mendiang ibunya tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya bersama pria tua yang kini ia panggil _Appa_. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa ketika Tuan Byun datang dan berkata bahwa ialah _Appa_nya, diperkuat dengan surat yang ditulis tangan oleh ibunya. Luhan hanya menurut.

"Siapa lelaki itu? Apa dia lebih baik dari Chanyeol sehingga kau lebih memilih dirinya?" tanya Tuan Byun lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia lebih baik dari Chanyeol atau tidak. Tapi aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Dia bukan dari kalangan pebisnis seperti _Baba_, tapi dia sedang mencoba merintis usaha di luar bidang yang kini sedang ia geluti," kata Luhan tanpa takut-takut.

"Aku bertanya, siapa namanya," kata Tuan Byun merasa kalimat Luhan terlalu bertele-tele.

"Oh Se Hun, dia aktor di _management_ yang sama dengan Baekhyun," kata Luhan.

Gadis pirang itu menutup matanya ketika Tuan Byun menggebrak meja begitu kuat. Untung saja kayu penyusun meja itu adalah jati. Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah retak. "Apa yang kau harapkan dengan bersama orang industri hiburan, hah? Mau makan apa kau kalau menikah dengannya?!"

Luhan kesal. Buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Kalimat Tuan Byun barusan kurang lebih sama dengan kalimat Baekhyun sebelum mereka berangkat makan malam. "Hidup bukan saja dari harta, _Baba_."

"Jangan membantah, Luhan!" bentak Tuan Byun membuat Luhan bungkam.

Suasana ruangan itu terasa jauh lebih mencekam dibandingkan ketika Luhan pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sini. Apalagi suasana sangat hening. Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi detak jarum detik dari jam besar di samping lemari.

"Kata orang, tak kenal mata tak sayang," kata Luhan berusaha mencari cela. "Berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk mengenalkan Sehun pada _Baba_. Sehun tidak seburuk yang_ Baba_ kira. Sebelumnya dia juga belum tahu kalau aku anak _Baba_."

Luhan paham kekhawatiran Tuan Byun akan nasib perusahaan-perusahaannya bila suatu hari nanti setengahnya harus ia wariskan pada Luhan dan secara tidak langsung akan diurus juga oleh Sehun. Tuan Byun tidak mau anaknya nanti hidup melarat kalau ditinggalkan lelaki semacam itu.

Setelah berkompromi dan tawar-menawar tentang batas waktu Luhan mengenalkan Sehun pada Tuan Byun, terjadilah kesepakatan itu. "Kalau tiga minggu dari sekarang kau belum membawa Bocah Oh itu ke hadapanku, kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyeka air yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan mulutnya setelah tadi memuntahkan semua makanan yang kemarin malam ia makan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa—seingatnya kemarin-kemarin ia masih sehat bugar dan ia tidak memiliki alergi apapun—tapi pagi ini ia bagun dengan mual-mual. Ia melihat wajahnya sangat pucat di cermin.

Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap berdiri dan berjalan menuju kotak shower. Ia masih memiliki pekerjaan siang nanti. Ia segera mandi. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar menuju ruangan tempat ia menyimpan semua koleksi fashionnya. Ia mengambil sebuah _mini dress_ sederhana bermotif floral dengan tali spaghetti dan sebuah cardigan tipis berwarna khaki.

Setelah berpakaian, ia merias wajahnya. Ia hanya membubuhkan sedikit _makeup_—tanpa ketinggalan _eyeliner_—pada wajahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat malas berdandan pagi ini. Palingan juga ia akan di_makeup_ lagi di tempat _shooting_, batinnya sinis.

Lalu ia mengambil sepasang _flat shoes_ yang juga bermotif bunga-bunga. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun selalu menyamakan penampilannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Ia tidak terlalu suka menggabungkan warna-warna. Kalau sedang pakai merah, ya dari atas sampai bawah pasti merah. Tapi karena di _SM_ dia memiliki _stylist_ sendiri, setidaknya ketika ia _perform_ penampilannya selalu _colorfull._

"Baekhyun-_ah_, bukannya kau masih libur?" tanya _Eomma_ ketika ia melihat putrinya turun dari lantai dua sambil membawa sebuah tas di tangan. "Kau mau ke mana? Tidak sarapan dahulu?" tanya ibunya.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan panjang seperti kereta api yang dilontarkan ibunya. "Aku ada pekerjaan mendadak. Mungkin nanti malam aku takkan pulang dan menginap di apartemen." Ia melirik meja makan, di sana sudah ada beberapa potong sandwich yang sepertinya sengaja disiapkan untuknya dan Luhan. "Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Pagi ini aku mual."

_Eomma_ langsung mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menyingkirkan tangan _Eomma_ dari dahinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Eomma_. Mungkin aku salah makan atau apa. Paling setelah istirahat sebentar aku langsung sembuh." Ia membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya. "Aku janji, setelah _shooting_ aku akan langsung istirahat. _Eomma_ bisa tanyakan pada Taeyeon _Eonnie_."

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi." Ia mengecup pipi _Eomma_ singkat lalu keluar dari rumah dan memasuki sebuah mobil.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kalau sempat kau pergi cek ke rumah sakit. Kalaupun kau baik-baik saja, hitung-hitung seperti _check up_," pesan _Eomma_ sebelum Baekhyun berangkat.

"Aku akan menemui Dokter Jung.".

"Dokter Jung sedang ada di luar negeri. Pergilah ke rumah sakit," kata _Eomma_. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melambai dari jendela mobil.

Perjalanan terasa begitu lama, apalagi dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut pusing dan perut yang serasa dikocok-kocok. Mobil yang ia tumpangi memang tidak membuatnya merasakan semua guncangan yang terjadi di luar sana. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak terlalu membantu.

Seperti biasa, ia meminta pada supinya untuk menghentikan mobil beberapa blok dari gedung _SM_. Ia tidak ingin mobil kesayangannya—hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya ketika ia berusia dua puluh—rusak karena tindakan anarkis fans. Ia memakai kacamata dan masker. Secara diam-diam ia memasuki _SM Building_ melalui jalan memutar ke belakang.

Ia segera menuju ruangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan. Di sana Taeyeon tampak panik karena sejak tadi Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya. "_Sorry_," hanya itu yang Baekhyun ucapkan sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

Taeyeon menyuruhnya untuk segera berganti pakaian yang sudah dipilihakan _stylist_. Bagi Taeyeon dan _stylist_-nya, cara berpakaian Baekhyun adalah _fashion disaster_. "Kalau tidak ada _stylist_, kau akan dicap sebagai badut _Lotte_," sinis _stylist_-nya yang sudah sangat kesal dengan selera _fashion_ Baekhyun. Tapi gadis yang memang terlahir layaknya boneka itu cuek saja.

Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya menjadi sebuah _jersey_ klub sepak bola Eropa—entah dari mana, tapi warnanya putih dengan gadis merah di pinggirannya—dan _hot pants_ yang bisa dibilang sangat pendek. Kemudian ia memakai sebuah topi, kacamata hitam berlensa besar, dan sepatu supra. Baekhyun memindahkan semua barangnya ke sebuah ransel dari sponsor. Ia pun siap berangkat.

Taeyeon mengikutinya dari belakang menuju _lobby SM_. Setelah menunggu van putihnya siap, Baekhyun membuka pintu _SM_. Ia melangkah dan disambut dengan sederet fans yang mengacungkan _gadget_ mereka, berlomba-lomba mengambil fotonya. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam van.

Setelah menyamankan bokongnya di sofa empuk dalam van, ia melepas topi dan kacamatanya. Saat ia mulai terlelap, suara Taeyeon memaksanya untuk kembali membuka mata. "Wajahmu pucat sekali," komentarnya.

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf sekali. Aku malah menyuruhmu bekerja saat kau sakit. Aku janji, _shooting_nya takkan lama—itupun kalau dialogmu tidak banyak keluar dari naskah. Lalu kita ke dokter. Aku akan menemanimu," kata Taeyeon sambil memandang Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk lemah.

Ia tahu, Baekhyun takkan mau pergi ke rumah sakit sekalipun ia tidak kuat lagi. Entah apa yang membuat wanita berambut _brunette_ itu menghindari rumah sakit, tapi Taeyeon harus selalu memaksanya pergi ke rumah sakit kalau dia sedang _drop_.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tahu, jadwal Sehun sangatlah padat. Apalagi belakangan ia ditujuk sebagai _brand ambassador_ sebuah produk makanan populer di Korea. Sehun harus mengikuti serangkaian acara yang dibuat oleh pihak perusahaan untuknya. Termasuk juga mengikuti kampanye kesehatan. Ia dengar sejak tiga hari lalu Sehun mensosialisasikan tentang pentingnya makanan bergizi ke sekolah-sekolah di sekitar Seoul.

"Sehunnie, apa kau ada di apartemen saat ini?" tanyanya via line telefon. Ia menggigit bibir bawanya, ragu. Ia tahu pasti Sehun sedang tidur dan terpaksa terbangun akibat telefonnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini menyangkut kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun menguap. "_Ya, aku ada di apartemen seharian ini_," jawab Sehun.

"Boleh aku ke sana?"

Sehun terkekeh di seberang sana. "_Tentu_ _saja. Pintu apartemenku selalu terbuka untukmu, _Noona_. _Password_-nya masih sama seperti dulu-tahun lahirmu._"

Luhan pun mengulum senyum. Setelah berjanji akan segera ke sana dan berbasa-basi sebentar, Luhan memutus panggilan. Ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu turun ke bagian dapur belakang, menemui para pelayan untuk bertanya rute menuju apartemen Sehun bila menaiki bus.

"Jangan!" seru Yuri panik. "Biar Tuan Kang saja yang mengantar Anda, Nona," katanya sambil menunjuk seorang supir yang waktu itu juga mengantar Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi makan malam bersama Keluarga Park. Tuang Kang langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja.

Luhan ingin menolak, tapi setelah mendengar alasannya dari Yuri membuatnya menurut saja pada para pelayan yang menunjukkan wajah khawatir. Tuan Byun bisa memenggal mereka bila membiarkan salah satu anggota keluarganya bepergian naik kendaraan umum—apalagi dia baru di Korea. Luhan jadi sedikit ngeri dengan _baba_nya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Anda akan menemui siapa, Nona?" tanya Tuan Kang sambil melirik Luhan dari spion.

Luhan tersenyum. "Seorang teman. Tidak usah menungguku. Aku mungkin sampai malam di sana. Akan kutelfon kalau aku akan pulang." Luhan meraih ponselnya dan menyalin semua angka yang dieja oleh Tuan Kang.

Luhan minta diturunkan di depan pintu masuk saja. Meski agak ragu, Tuan Kang mengiyakannya. Luhan melangkah menuju gedung apartemen mewah yang berdiri di Distrik Gangnam. Para _security_ dan resepsionis memberikan tatapan menyelidik padanya. Tapi Luhan cuek saja. Ia melangkah menuju pintu tralis beronamen indah yang menutup akses lift bagi kalangan bebas. Hanya para pemilik kartu—yang berarti adalah penghuni apartemen di sini—yang bisa melewatinya. Untungnya Sehun memberikan Luhan satu kartu cadangan miliknya saat kunjungan terakhir Luhan ke sana. Jadi Luhan dengan santainya menggesekkan kartu pipih tersebut pada alat pemindai.

Ia menekan tombol dua puluh begitu memasuki lift yang terlihat sangat mewah. Kurang lebih lima menit Luhan berdiri sendirian di dalam ruangan berkapasitas maksimal dua puluh orang tersebut hingga terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan Luhan sudah sampai di tujuannya. Luhan melangkah keluar dan segera berbelok ke arah kanan. Ia mengambil langkah lurus hingga hanya tersisa dua pintu di kiri dan kanannya. Ruangan apartemen Sehun ada di sebelah kanan.

Luhan menekan tahun lahirnya lalu pintu secara otomatis terbuka. Apartemen Sehun tidak banyak berubah sejak setahun lalu. Ia melangkah menuju kamar utama, kamar Sehun, untuk membangunkan sang pemilik apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Sehunnie!" panggilnya pada sosok lelaki berkaos putih kumal yang masih asyik berbaring sambil memeluk guling. Luhan membuka gorden agar cahaya pagi masuk dan mematikan AC. Ia tahu, Sehun akan bangun begitu ia kepanasan. "Sehunnie!" panggilnya lagi.

Sehun tidak banyak merespon. Ia hanya menggumam sambil terus tidur. Luhan memutar mata. "Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura, Odult," katanya. "Ayo bangun. Jangan jadi pemalas sekalipun kau libur hari ini."

Sehun membuka matanya, tapi belum juga beranjak dari posisinya. Ia menatap wajah imut-imut kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu. "Kenapa kau rajin sekali, _Noona_? Kenapa kau tidak menemaniku tidur saja? Sini!" katanya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan manja.

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu bermain kali ini, Oh Sehun." Luhan menarik guling yang Sehun peluk. "Ayo bangun dan mandi."

Sehun menurut meskipun tidak semangat. Ia memeluk Luhan lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya. "_Neol neomu bogoshipda_," bisiknya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Luhan memerah mendengar kalimat Sehun barusan.

Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh memang tidak mudah, apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk. Mereka harus saling mengalah dan mengerti kepentingan masing-masing. Mereka juga harus puas hanya bisa berhubungan melalui jejaring sosial. Luhan sangat bersyukur ia hidup di jaman serba modern dan mudah seperti sekarang.

Luhan menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan tidak ada yang bisa ia temukan selain dua botol air dingin, minuman bersoda, berkotak-kotak susu, dan satu botol soju yang masih tersegel. Tidak ada makanan sama sekali di dalam kulkas. Luhan menutup kembali pintu bermagnet tersebut dan beralih pada _kitchen set_. Ia menemukan _corn flakes_ di sana, lalu mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sereal serta susu cair ke dalam satu mangkuk untuk Sehun sarapan.

Tak lama Sehun muncul dengan penampilan yang lebih sedap dipandang mata dibandingkan tadi. Ia memakai kaos biru muda bergaris dan celana pendek. Rambutnya kering, sepertinya ia tidak berniat mencuci rambut pagi ini. Ia langsung duduk di seberang Luhan dan memakan semangkuk serealnya yang ia yakin Luhan sediakan khusus untuknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Byun?" tanya Sehun menggoda kekasihnya. _Hell_, semua orang di penjuru Korea—termasuk juga Korea Utara—tahu siapa Keluarga Byun, keluarga kaya raya yang juga merupakan keturunan bangsawan pada era Jeoson masih berjaya.

Luhan menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Biasa saja. Malah aku merasa terkekang."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak dapat membalas karena mulutnya sedang penuh susu. Luhan paham hal itu.

Gadis berambut pirang bergelombang itu menghela napas. "Karena itulah aku harus membicarakannya padamu, Sehunnie." Matanya yang sejerni mata rusa memandang mata sipit Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Ini menyangkut hubungan kita juga."

Sehun meminum segelas air dan mengelap bibirnya, lalu menyingkirkan semangkuk sereal yang belum tandas ia makan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya serius. Tangan putih pucatnya menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan, mencoba merasakan apa yang dirasakan gadisnya.

"_Baba_…" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sehun semakin penasaran. "Dia berniat menunangkanku dengan anak salah seorang partner bisnisnya."

Kalimat Luhan serasa seperti bogem mentah yang melayang menghantam ulu hati Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.374 words**

Yeaaa... saya update lagi. Niatnya pengen update kemaren, tapi karena badan saya masih pegel-pegel setelah 18 jam duduk di bus, akhirnya saya update hari ini.

Curcol ya~ Ternyata kepulangan saya di luar perkiraan. Harusnya saya sampe tanggal 29 malam, ternyata sampenya tanggal 30 subuh (jam 3 pagi kalo gak salah). Terus perjalanan ke rumah saya satu jam (tukang taksi-nya ngeselin lagi -_-). #curcolselesai

Adegan NC? Wah... jangan tanya saya tentang beginian m(_)m saya nggak berani bikinnya. Tapi kalo nyerempet-nyerempet ada (karena itu juga saya nggak ngasih rated T).

Alasan lain kenapa saya ngasih rated M, soalnya Baekhyun-nya rada kurang ajar gitu sama bapaknya ._. menurut saya itu kasar.

Oh ya, malem tahun baru pada kemana nih? #kepo ^^

Thanks to: Guest, ritaanjani4, Jung Eunhee, ima .park, Yeollbaekk, welcumbaek, pujochi exo, Blacknancho, HyunRa, baekhyunniewife, Park Ona, Fifia SPESABAEXO138, Reyna Bee, Guest, B-Magnae, kimsangraa, chenma, Cozalou laya, dan semua yang sudah baca, fave, alert. Thank you so MUACH~ :*

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

November 16, 2013

11.20 P.M.

Published at :

December 31, 2013

08.43 A.M.

**The Byun ****© Kazuma House Production ®** 2013


	6. Chapter 5 : Having Lunch

Kazuma House Production present...

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Having Lunch

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru menyelesaikan prosesi syutingnya sejam lalu. Malam ini dia dipaksa Taeyeon memeriksakan kesehatannya di salah satu rumah sakit di pusat kota. Perempuan yang menjadi _manager_nya itu berhasil membuatnya duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tunggu, menunggu namanya dipanggil.

"Nona Byun Baek Hyun," panggil seorang perawat berseragam putih-hijau.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ketika ia hendak bangkit berdiri, Taeyeon mencekal tangannya. "Mau kutemani?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia masuk sendiri ke sebuah ruang praktek dokter umum. Seorang perempuan berpipi tembam dengan mata selancip kucing di balik kacamatanya. Perempuan berjas putih itu tersenyum kata padangan mereka bertemu.

"Selamat malam, Nona Byun," kata dokter ber-nametag Kim. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk sekedar berpikir kalau ia adalah _public figure_ yang harus menjaga etika di manapun.

Dokter Kim sepertinya paham keadaan Baekhyun. "Apa keluhan Anda?"

"Pagi ini aku bangun dengan mual dan muntah-muntah. Aku tidak bisa makan apapun kecuali bubur," kata Baekhyun. "Seingatku beberapa hari ini tidak ada aktifitas berat yang kulakukan. Aku juga tidak memiliki alergi pada apapun."

Dokter Kim mengangguk-angguk. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang periksa. Dengan stetoskopnya, ia mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun, mengecek keseluruhan tubuh perempuan berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu. Tapi ia bahkan tidak menemukan satu kesalahan apapun yang mengindikasi Baekhyun terserang demam atau sejenisnya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu bertanya-tanya. "Kapan terakhir kali Anda datang bulan?"

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat. "Sekitar satu setengah bulan lalu. Kadang aku memang telat datang bulan, jadi kupikir hal itu adalah hal yang biasa."

Dokter Kim kembali ke balik mejanya. Baekhyun pun segera kembali ke kursinya tadi. Wajah Dokter Kim berubah lebih serius. "Aku tidak yakin ini benar atau tidak, karena ini bukan bidangku. Tapi menurut pemeriksaan dan pernyataan Anda tadi, kemungkinan besar Anda sedang hamil muda. Tapi bisa juga Anda terserang tifus."

Napas Baekhyun tercekat. Hamil? Bahkan menikah dan pacaran pun dia belum pernah—terlintas di benaknya pun tidak. Tapi kini ia dihadapi pada kenyataan kalau ia sedang mengandung. Hanya ada satu jawaban tepat atas penyebab terjadinya hal ini. Park Chan Yeol.

"Saya sarankan Anda untuk cek darah dan memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan untuk keterangan lebih pasti," kata Dokter Kim berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang jelas sekali terlihat kalut.

Bayang-bayang kehancuran kariernya langsung tervisualisasi di mata Baekhyun. Bisa saja ia di cap sebagai wanita murahan oleh publik. Kontraknya akan putus begitu saja. Konser dunia yang selama ini ia impikan harus kandas begitu saja. Dan kariernya hanya bertahan selama enam tahun di jagad hiburan.

Baekhyun melangkah gontai keluar dari ruang praktek Dokter Kim. Taeyeon langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang dikatakan dokter barusan. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum dan berbohong, "Aku hanya kelelahan. Setelah istirahat beberapa hari aku pasti sudah sembuh kembali."

Taeyeon percaya begitu saja membuat Baekhyun menghela napas penuh syukur karena _manager_nya tidak memberondongs dengan sederet pertanyaan. Ia meminta Taeyeon untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemen miliknya di Cheongdam-dong.

Sesampainya ia di apartemen, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah letih dan terasa remuk di seluruh bagian tubuh. Ia menatap langit-langit, memikirkan semua perkataan dokter. Tangannya bergerak menuju perutnya yang masih rata seperti biasa.

_Apa benar di sini ada kehidupan baru?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjalankan kesehariannnya seperti biasa, membaca setumpuk tugas dan laporan anak buahnya, menandatangani berbagai berkas, ikut dalam serangkaian rapat-rapat bernilai uang bersama _client-client_ perusahaannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini pikirannya terus berkecamuk.

Ia terpikir tentang Baekhyun yang ia dengar saat ini sedang sakit. Anehnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk menginap di apartemennya dibandingkan pulang ke rumah. Padahal kalau di rumah sudah pasti semua makanannya terjamin, dan dia memiliki banyak pelayan untuk melayaninya saat sakit.

Chanyeol melirik kalender di sudut meja. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir cuti Baekhyun setelah konsernya. Chanyeol berniat pergi mengunjungi sahabatnya saat jam makan siang nanti. Ia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya sebelum meraih jas dan ponselnya.

"Sulli-_sshi_, apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" tanyanya ketika ia hendak melewati meja sekretarisnya. Sulli, sang sekretaris, langsung membuka catatannya di tablet silver sebesar 9.7 inch.

"Anda punya undangan minum teh dengan pemerintah kota sore ini jam lima, dilanjutkan makan malam sampai sekitar jam delapan," ucap Sulli. Perempuan berdagu lancip itu memperhatikan penampilan _boss_nya yang sedikit lain. "Apa Anda berniat pergi sampai sore, _Sajang-nim_?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku akan kembali sebelum jam tiga."

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu menapaki lantai marmer kantornya menuju _lift_. Ia bertemu beberapa pegawainya yang hendak makan siang. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau pegawai-pegawai perempuannya sering cekikikan sambil memperhatikannya ketika ia melintas.

Sesampainya di _basement_, sopirnya segera mengikuti dia menuju _BMW_-nya. "Biar aku saja yang menyetir. Kalau kau ingin makan siang, makan siang saja. Jangan menungguku. Aku kembali agak sore," katanya setelah meminta kunci mobilnya.

Sang supir menurut. Chanyeol langsung tancap gas menuju kawasan elit di Gangnam. Butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam perjalanan dari Distrik Jung—tempat kantornya berada—untuk sampai ke Cheongdam-dong, dengan melintasi Sungai Han.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu parkiran yang tersisa di halaman, dia malas untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Ia segera menuju _lift_. Para _security_ dan resepsionis sudah sering melihat wajahnya mondar-mandir di sana karena ia sering sekali bolak-balik ke apartemen pribadi Baekhyun. Ia bergerak menuju lantai dua puluh tujuh, lantai paling tinggi di sana. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun senang sekali dengan tempat-tempat paling tinggi.

Ia menggesekkan kunci kartu ke alat pemindai di samping pintu dan memasukkan sejumlah pin yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala. Setelah lampu kecil di alat pemindai berubah menjadi kuning kehijauan, ia mendorong pintu besi tersebut sehingga ia bisa masuk.

Aroma _Japanesse Cherry Blossom_ lembut langsung menyeruak di hidungnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah lalu melangkah menuju satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu. Ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang berbaring malas-malasan di kasur sambil menyelimuti diri dengan selimut.

"Hai, Yeol," sapanya lemah.

Chanyeol mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kosong tempat tidur. Tangannya merapikan poni Baekhyun yang berantakan di dahinya, lalu mendekatkan punggung tangannya di sana. "Tidak panas. Katanya kau sakit?"

Baekhyun bungkam, ia tidak ingin memberitahu Chanyeol perihal kondisinya saat ini. "Aku memang tidak kenapa-napa, mereka saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkan," kata Baekhyun menyalahkan orang-orang yang membuat berita kesehatannya sampai ke telinga lebar Park Do Bi.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun. "Kau harus makan, Baek. Kau punya apa di kulkas?" tanyanya seraya bangkit berdiri diiringi dengan kikikan kecil dari Baekhyun. "_Wae_?"

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" godanya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau pikir siapa yang memasak untukku selama aku kuliah di Amerika?" Chanyeol tidak terima diremehkan Baekhyun dalam hal masak-memasak. Sekalipun ia laki-laki dan Baekhyun perempuan, bisa dibilang ia jauh lebih handal dalam memasak dibandingkan Baekhyun—memasak ramyeon instan saja perempuan itu tidak bisa.

"Aku hanya punya buah dan susu _strawberry_ di kulkas," kata Baekhyun. Lalu pikirannya melayang membayangkan makanan enak. "Yeol, aku ingin makan ramen berkuah hitam dengan telur mentah di atasnya," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Bagi Chanyeol permintaan Baekhyun tergolong aneh. Dahi lelaki bermarga Park itu mengerut. "Baek, kurasa kau benar-benar sakit. Sejak kapan kau suka menambahkan telur mentah dalam ramenmu?" Chanyeol kembali menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Kau sudah memeriksakan diri ke dokter, _kan_?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa katanya?"

Baekhyun kembali berbohong. "Hanya kelelahan. Gejala tifus. Tapi setelah istirahat aku merasa lebih baik, _kok_."

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik. Baekhyun nyengir tidak bersalah. Chanyeolpun tahu jawabannya. "Dasar jorok! Mandi sana! Pantas saja aku mencium bau tidak enak di antara wangi sakura."

Dengan sepenuh hati Baekhyun menendang punggung Chanyeol. Ia tidak peduli bila lelaki itu kini sedang meringis kesakitan. Hal itu sudah biasa di antara mereka. "Sialan kau!" Ia tertawa-tawa melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah anehnya mengelus punggungnya sendiri.

"Cepat mandi!" perintah Chanyeol otoriter. Kemudian seringai mesum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan sensasi lemon dan mint menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. "Atau kau ingin kumandikan?"

BUAGH!

Satu lagi tendangan bersarang di dekat pinggang Chanyeol. "Dasar mesum! Bukannya memandikanku, kau malah akan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan sampai besok!" omel Baekhyun. Ia menyingkirkan selimut tebal dari tubuhnya lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi sesuai perintah Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol merasa telah salah menyuruh Baekhyun mandi. Karena perempuan kelahiran Mei itu takkan selesai mandi sebelum empat puluh lima menit berlalu. Kalau bisa dihabiskan, pasti Baekhyun akan menghabiskan air yang ada. Tapi hari ini begitu lain, baru lima menit Chanyeol menunggu sambil berbaring di kasur Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah kembali ke kamar dalam balutan _bathrobe_.

"Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mendekat ke lemari besar di samping kasur.

"Sana keluar!" perintah Baekhyun tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia pakai.

"Kenapa?" Lagi-lagi seringai mesum yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. "Aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya, Baek. Kau masih malu?" Entah kenapa, sejak dulu Chanyeol senang sekali menggoda perempuan yang jauh lebih pendek darinya ini. Ia senang bisa melihat telinga Baekhyun memerah.

"Cepat sana keluar!" perintah Baekhyun dengan suara nyaringnya. Chanyeol tertawa lebar karena kini ia bisa melihat pipi Baekhyun merona hebat. Ia menurut dan keluar menuju ruang tamu.

Baru ia duduk di kursi tamu, bel berbunyi. Dengan malas ia mendekat ke arah pintu. Seorang _security_ membawa beberapa amplop di tangannya. "Kiriman surat untuk Byun Baek Hyun," katanya. Chanyeol menerima surat beramplop putih dengan logo sebuah rumah sakit di ujung kanan atasnya. Setelah bergumam terima kasih, _security_ tersebut berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Penciuman tajam milik Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma manis dari parfum yang biasa dipakai Baekhyun—_VS Sensual Blush_. Ia menunjukkan bagian depan amplop pada Baekhyun. Entah perasaannya saja atau wajah Baekhyun memang terlihat menegang. Perempuan itu langsung meraih amplopnya dan membuka isinya. Matanya yang sipit jadi terlihat sebesar mata Chanyeol.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

Baekhyun segera melipat lagi kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke amplop. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Ia melangkah menuju lemarinya dan meletakkan surat itu di dalam laci agar Chanyeol tidak mengambilnya.

"Tapi itu dari rumah sakit, _kan_? Kamu cek darah?" tanya Chanyeol masih penasaran.

Baekhyun langsung menggaet lengannya supaya mereka bisa segera pergi makan. "Ayo, Yeol, aku lapar." Tapi Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dan ingin tahu kalau lelaki itu mau—seperti sekarang contohnya. "Kau tidak ingin melihatku kelaparan, _kan_? _Appa_ bisa membunuhmu kalau dia tahu."

Hanya ancaman dengan nama _appa_-nya yang bisa membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut. Chanyeol jauh lebih takut dengan Tuan Byun dibandingkan dengan _appa_nya sendiri. "Tapi janji dulu padaku kalau kau akan memberitahuku apa isinya setelah makan nanti."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ya atau tidak. Ia hanya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sulitnya menjadi artis adalah tidak bisa bebas untuk pergi ke manapun kau mau. Chanyeol kebingungan ingin memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun akan ramen berkuah hitam. Ia harus berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari restoran yang sepi pengunjung atau menyediakan ruangan-ruangan khusus supaya kebersamaan mereka tidak menyebabkan skandal.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun menyesap ramennya dengan semangat. Padahal Baekhyun selalu mengeluh tentang tubuhnya yang bertambah besar dan ingin diet. "Kau seperti orang hamil," katanya sambil tertawa. Tanpa ia tahu, tubuh Baekhyun meremang.

Baekhyun berusaha tidak mempedulikan kalimat Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol pasti hanya sedang bergurau seperti biasa. Lelaki itu, meski telah menjadi CEO muda, tetap saja suka bicara ceplas-ceplos saat sedang bersama dirinya.

Chanyeol menyumpitkan potongan daging babi ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat Baekhyun begitu bernafsu makan, ia jadi ingin makan juga. Baru ia menghabiskan setengah ramennya, ramen di mangkuk Baekhyun sudah tandas seluruhnya, bahkan kuahnya pun tak tersisa.

"Kau lapar atau rakus?" tanya Chanyeol jahil.

Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue. "Yang kedua mungkin," ia membalas candaan Chanyeol.

CEO muda itu memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang kali ini terlihat begitu biasa. Baekhyun tidak memakaikan _makeup_ apapun di wajahnya, mengingatkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Mungkin karena efek sakit juga, makanya perempuan itu malas membubuhkan _makeup_.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tepung-tepung berbentuk silinder panjang itu, Baekhyun sibuk _surfing_ di dunia maya. Ia memuka situs-situs milik _brand fashion_ dunia. Sentuhan jemarinya pada layar sentuh sebesar lima inci itu membawanya pada situs milik perusahaan perhiasan _BVLGARI_.

"Kau mau membeli cincin?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia melirik ponsel Baekhyun dan mendapatinya sedang melihat salah satu cincin bertahtakan berlian.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun sambil menutup aplikasi _browser_ miliknya. "Lagipula akan aneh kalau aku memesan sebuah cincin lamaran untuk diriku sendiri."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku kan tidak bertanya kau mau membeli cincin yang itu atau tidak. Aku hanya bertanya kau ingin membeli cincin," katanya. Wajah Baekhyun entah kenapa merona malu mendengarnya. Ia meminum abis ochanya.

"Bagaimana persiapan pertunanganmu dengan Luhan _Jie_?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol tampak enggan untuk menjawab. "Seperti itulah." Ia mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan tissue. "Kemarin siang _Ajusshi_ datang ke kantorku menanyakan masalah kakakmu yang menolak ditunangkan denganku. Dia bilang, kakakmu lebih memilih kekasihnya yang entah siapa itu."

Baekhyun mengerling genit. "Kau cemburu?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak saat meminum ochanya. Kemudian ia tertawa lebar. "Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku cemburu pada seseorang yang tidak kukenal? Kau ini ada-ada saja." Kemudian Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. "Atau kau yang cemburu karena ayahmu lebih memilih menunangkanku dengan kakakmu?" Ia mencolek dagu lancip Baekhyun. "Mengaku sajalah."

"Pede sekali kau," kata Baekhyun meski dalam hati membenarkan kalimat lelaki tinggi di depannya. "Kalau kau menikah dengan Luhan _Jie_, kita pasti tidak bisa seperti ini lagi." Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"_Kalau_ aku menikah dengannya. Kalau tidak?"

"Kau bisa menikah dengan perempuan lain," jawab Baekhyun. "Masih banyak perempuan cantik di dunia ini. Sekretarismu salah satunya. Dia manis, _kok_. Kenapa tidak mengencaninya?"

Chanyeol memutar mata. "Nanti kau cemburu," sambarnya. "Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu, aku hanya mencintaimu dan hanya mau menikah denganmu. Kalaupun kau membuatku menunggumu sampai tujuh tahun lagi, aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun sanksi. Alisnya naik satu. "Jangan membuat janji yang tidak mungkin bisa kau tepati, Do Bi."

Tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang cenderung lebih mungil darinya. Ia merasakan kelembutan telapak tangan yang mungkin tidak pernah menyentuh masalah dapur. "Pegang janjiku. Kalau aku melanggarnya, kau bisa mengebiriku."

Baekhyun tertawa dengan janji Chanyeol. "Kupegang janjimu. Jaga milikmu baik-baik, Park."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

**2.304 words**

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014! May all joy come into our lives. God bless~

Kampung saya? Kayanya Jakarta-kalo pinggiran Bekasi Barat nggak bisa disebut kampung. Hahaha...

ChanBaek kapan bersatu? Aaa... bentar lagi juga bersatu kok ^^ #spoiler

Memulai awal tahun, saya membuka dengan yang manis-manis #kayapuasaaja. Saya capek dari kemaren masalahnya berat-berat melulu u_u #plak #ditendangreader

Thanks to : uwiechan92, kimsangraa, chenma, HyunRa, adistiii, Fifia SPENSABAEXO138, ritaanjani4, Cozalou laya, hongkihanna, Jung Eunhee, Yeollbaekk, ima .park, baekhyunniewife, ReynaBee, Yaya, inggit, dan semua yang sudah membaca, fave, alert. Gomawo~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

November 18, 2013

09.26 P.M.

Published at :

January 2, 2014

05.33 P.M.

**The Byun © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	7. Chapter 6 : Confession

Kazuma House Production present…

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Confession

.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun baru saja pulang setelah selesai mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun TV swasta sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Jiwa dan raganya terasa sudah sangat lelah menghadapi hari. Ia berharap bisa segera bertemu dengan ranjangnya tercinta lalu berlabuh ke pulau kapuk.

Ketika hendak menapaki tangga, ia melihat pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang biasanya selalu tertutup rapat kini terbuka sedikit, menyisahkan cela untuknya mengintip ke dalam. Rasa penasaran membawanya untuk mendekatkan matanya ke cela pintu. Ia bisa melihat ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuannya berada di sana bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berwajah tampan yang wajahnya sudah sering mondar-mandir baik di TV maupun majalah.

_Itu Oh Sehun!_ batin Baekhyun kaget. Ia tidak menyangka pacar yang dimaksud kakaknya adalah aktor sekaligus model sekelas Oh Sehun. Ia semakin tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang atlet sepak bola seperti kakanya bisa menggaet aktor-aktor tampan. _Tunggu! Bukannya Sehun lebih muda dua tahun dariku? Artinya dia lebih muda empat tahun dari Luhan _Jie_, kan?_

"Aku serius dengan putrimu, Tuan Byun," kata Oh Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Meski samar, Baekhyun masih bisa mencuri dengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kumohon, _Baba_. Aku tidak mungkin menikahi seorang yang tidak kucintai. Apalagi yang tidak kukenal. Bisa saja Chanyeol mencintai orang lain juga," suara Luhan terdengar melontarkan pembelaan atas penolakannya.

Baekhyun melihat tangan kakaknya dan Oh Sehun saling bertautan erat seolah ada lem yang menempelkan keduanya. Tuan Byun tampak tidak suka, terlihat dari kerutan tajam di dahinya. Matanya pun ikut memincing.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus tetap bertunangan dengan Chanyeol musim gugur ini, Luhan." Tuan Byun tidak mau mengubah pendiriannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah yang usianya lebih muda darimu ini?" Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan—salah satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun sukai dari ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang terlalu keras dan idealis yang kadang menyangkut banyak orang, bukan hanya keluarganya tapi juga orang luar seperti Chanyeol. Ia akan memaksa tiap orang yang ia anggap kedudukannya lebih rendah untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapannya dan melakukan semua rencananya. Hal itu semata-mata hanya untuk kepuasan pribadinya.

"Chanyeol juga lebih muda dariku," timpal Luhan.

"Tapi dia sudah sukses! Dia sudah menjadi CEO. Di bawah kepemimpinannya, ia berhasil membuat Grup Park melebarkan jangkauan usaha mereka ke Eropa dan Amerika." Ayah masih keras kepala. "Apa yang lelaki ini bisa lakukan selain bersandiwara di TV?"

"Tanpa keluarganya, dia juga tak bisa—"

PLAK!

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Ayahnya berani menampar putri kesayangannya sendiri di depan kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur. Ia segera menaiki anak tangga dua-dua, tidak kuat lagi menyaksikan perdebatan antara ayah dan anak yang pasti masih akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam nanti—bahkan mungkin akan jadi lebih panas daripada tadi.

Baekhyun segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, ia membuka gorden kamarnya yang mengarah pada taman belakang rumahnya yang begitu terawat. Cahaya lampu dari balkon bergerak memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun berdiri di samping teleskopnya—hadiah dari Sang Kakek ketika ia berumur tujuh tahun. Langit tampak kosong tanpa bintang.

Tangannya merogo ke dalam tas, mencari surat dari rumah sakit yang ia terima tempo hari. Matanya kembali mengalirkan kristal cair yang bergerak, membentuk anak sungai di pipi tembamnya. Ia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya ketika membaca surat itu.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Menangis pun takkan mengubah isi surat tersebut. Ia tetap dinyatakan positif hamil. Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Mencoba merasakan kehidupan segumpalan darah di dalam sana.

Bisa jadi karena keegoisan Tuan Byun, suatu hari nanti anaknya akan lahir tanpa mengenal sosok ayah. Atau lebih parahnya…

… dia takkan pernah melihat indahnya dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan melihat ayahnya mengayunkan stik golf dan berhasil membuat bola putih itu menggelinding dan masuk sempurna ke lubang di tengah hamparan rumput hijau. Ia selalu kagum melihat kepiawaian ayahnya dalam olah raga itu. Seperti atlet, itu yang Chanyeol selalu katakan dari kecil. Meski sudah sering mengikuti ayahnya bermain golf, tetap saja kalau dibandingkan Chanyeol masih sangat payah.

"Kau harus lebih banyak latihan, Nak," kata Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak putranya yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia melangkah bersisihan dengan Chanyeol menuju café di sana. Rasanya lelah setelah dari pagi tadi mereka berkeliling lapangan luas tersebut.

Yoochun melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yeol?" tanyanya. Chanyeol tampak kaget. "Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Aku ini ayahmu, aku mengenalmu sejak masih dalam kandungan ibumu. Jadi aku tahu apa yang masalah yang ingin kau selesaikan."

Chanyeol nyengir. Ayahnya memang paling mengerti dirinya. "Tapi _Abeoji_ harus berjanji dulu padaku untuk tidak marah kalau mendengarnya." Yoochun tertawa mendengar tingkah putranya yang masih terlihat kekanakan meski sudah hampir dua puluh lima tahun. Ia hanya mengangguk. Channyeol menarik napas sebelum berkata, "Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Kalimat Chanyeol yang ia ucapkan secara lancar berhasil membungkam tawa Yoochun. Lelaki berusia lima puluh dua tahun tiga tahun itu menatap Chanyeol intens. "Kau tidak bercanda, _kan_? Ini bukan gurauan yang lucu, Park Chan Yeol."

"Aku tidak bergurau, _Abeoji_. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Bahkan aku sudah pernah melamarnya ketika kami sembilan belas tahun." Chanyeol berusaha serius. "Sayangnya dia menolakku dengan alasan dia akan segera debut. Dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku, tapi ia tidak pernah mau kalau kuajak berhubungan serius."

Yoochun memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka hubungan asmara putranya akan serumit ini dengan tambahan perjanjian kakeknya dulu untuk menikahkan keturunan Byun dan Park. Karena baru sekarang mereka memiliki keturunan laki-laki dan perempuan, makanya keinginan itu baru bisa terlaksana sekarang.

"Kalau _Abeoji_ menurut untuk menunangkanku dengan Luhan hanya karena perjanjian konyol itu, apa bedanya dengan aku menikahi Baekhyun? Dia juga keturunan Byun. Mereka sama-sama memiliki darah Byun di tiap sel tubuh mereka."

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan memelas begitu melihat ayahnya menggeleng penuh kepasrahan. "Tidak sesimpel yang kau pikirkan, Nak. Meski keduanya sama-sama berdarah Byun, keduanya bukan berasal dari ibu yang sama." Chanyeol mendengarkan ayahnya saksama. "Luhan lahir dari cinta pertama Tuan Byun. Sementara Baekhyun lahir dari istri yang tidak pernah dicintai Tuan Byun. Tentu saja setelah pensiun nanti ia ingin putri kesayangannya menikmati semua hasil kekayaannya."

Napas Chanyeol tercekat. "Itu artinya Baekhyun tidak akan mendapat apapun, begitu?" Yoochun mengangguk. "Ayah macam apa itu? Kenapa ia tega melakukannya? Harusnya ia berlaku adil pada kedua anaknya."

Yoochun menyesap teh rooibos miliknya yang baru diantar seorang pelayan. "Saat Tuan Byun masih seumuranmu, dia juga dipaksa untuk menikahi gadis yang tidak ia cintai. Gadis itu adalah ibu Baekhyun. Karena menjadi anak tunggal dalam keluarga, ia terpaksa menyanggupi permintaan tersebut dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang adalah ibu Luhan."

Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Apa ia rela membiarkan takdirnya menjadi seperti Tuan Byun, takut menghadapi kenyataan dan membiarkan orang lain mengambil alih hidupnya? Apalagi dalam masalah Chanyeol, Tuan Byun bukanlah siapa-siapanya—melupakan kalau Tuan Byun adalah pemegang seperlima saham di beberapa anak perusahaannya.

"_Abeoji_, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi hal ini? Apa kau rela melihat anakmu menikahi perempuan yang tidak ia cintai dan menjadi semengenaskan Tuan Byun? Tidak, _kan_?" bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada. Tapi kemungkinannya _fifty-fifty_. Dan kau bisa saja dicap sebagai manusia paling brengsek," kata Yoochun sambil menyeringai. Apalagi ia meliaht putranya begitu penasaran ingin tahu. "Menghamilinya. Tuan Byun tidak mungkin mau menodai nama baiknya kalau tahu putrinya mengandung di luar nikah."

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apapun.

Melihat Chanyeol terdiam, Yoochun menggedikkan bahu. "Sudah kubilang, cara ini akan membuatmu dicap sebagai orang paling brengsek. Tapi di banyak masalah, hal ini akan membuatmu dengan mudah mendapatkan restu dari calon mertua."

Alis Chanyeol naik satu. Ia menatap penuh selidik pada wajah ayahnya. "Jangan bilang ini cara yang _Abeoji_ gunakan dulu?"

Seringai di wajah Yoochun semakin lebar. "Menurutmu?"

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bakat otak mesumnya menurun dari siapa. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, pasti ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan kepalanya di paha Luhan. Seharian ini ia sengaja meminta cuti—meski dengan sangat sulit dilakukan di tengah kesibukannya—supaya bisa bermanja-manja pada gadis yang masih ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tangan Luhan memainkan surai pirang pucatnya.

Sejak pagi tadi, Luhan sudah berada di apartemen Sehun. Ia berbelanja dan memasak makanan kesukaan Sehun. Terbukti, lelaki yang tidak suka makan itu sampai nambah dua kali hanya karena Luhan yang memasak. Kalau tidak, bahkan sehari makan dua kalipun merupakan rekor untuknya.

"Maafkan perkataan _Baba_ waktu itu, ya," kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun membuka mata. Iris matanya dan iris hazel Luhan bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh surai berwarna pirang—tapi tidak sepirang dirinya—ikal tersebut. "Apanya yang harus dimaafkan? Yang dikatakan ayahmu memang benar. Aku lebih muda dan tidak sesukses Park Chan Yeol itu."

Luhan menggeleng kencang. "Kau sudah sukses, Hunnie."

"Itu menurutmu. Tapi di standar penilaian ayahmu aku belum. Aku hanya memiliki sebuah café. Kalau dibandingkan dengan keluarga Park yang memiliki usaha hampir di semua bidang, jelas aku tidak ada apa-apanya." Sehun masih membandingkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Telunjuk Luhan berhenti di depan bibirnya, menyuruh lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu berhenti bicara.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memperjuangkanku lebih lagi di depan _Baba_?" tanya Luhan putus asa. Semua perkataan Sehun seolah menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu memang tidak pantas untuknya dan hanya Park Chanyeol yang pantas.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk bersila di depan Luhan dan merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang mulai bergetar. Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Sehun. Kalau bisa, ia hanya menginginkan kehidupannya yang dulu kembali. Tidak apa-apa tanpa sosok ayah, asalkan dia bisa menentukan jalan nasibnya sendiri.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Hunnie. Bawa aku ke tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun kecuali kau," isak Luhan.

Lengan Sehun mendekap Luhan seolah takut kehilangan. Ia menciumi puncak kepala Luhan. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang menemaninya dari jauh selama empat tahun ini. Ia ingin Luhan tetap berada di sisinya walau terlihat tidak mungkin.

"Buat aku jadi milikmu, Sehun," bisik Luhan lirih selayaknya hembusan angin musim panas.

Sehun menunduk, ia mencari kesungguhan di mata Luhan yang langsung ia temukan begitu nyata dari iris yang kini sudah berair. "Kau yakin, _Noona_? Kalau aku sudah melakukannya, aku tidak mungkin dapat mengembalikanmu seperti _dulu_."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku yakin, seyakin eksistensiku di muka bumi ini."

Meski ragu, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka. Awalnya hanya ujung hidung, hingga akhirnya dua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu, bergerak dalam satu alur. Mata mereka terpejam, membiarkan hati menuntun gerakan mereka.

Kecupan yang awalnya hanya sekedar gerakan lembut perlahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan ganas yang membuat suasana menjadi lebih panas. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, saling membelit, berusaha saling mengalahkan. Tangan Luhan mengalung di leher Sehun, sedangkan tangan Sehun menekan kepala Luhan lebih dekat.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Luhan mendorong pelan bahu Sehun agar lelaki Korea itu menghentikan ciuman mereka. Luhan bisa menarik napas setelah Sehun melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Namun pekerjaan Sehun tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Bibir tipis lelaki itu masih bergerak, merasakan tiap inci kulit mulus Luhan. Bibirnya mengecup garis rahang Luhan, lalu turun menuju leher. Bibirnya menari-nari, seolah sedang mencari tempat yang pas untuk berhenti. Ia menyesap kulit Luhan, menyisahkan ruam kemerahan di sana.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan melenguh merasakan kenikmatan yang disuguhkan Sehun—apalagi ketika kedua tangan lelaki itu mulai ikut bermain di atas tubuhnya. Semua terasa begitu memabukkan. Membuat Luhan serasa dimabuk kepayang.

Satu hari di musim panas yang berakhir dengan panas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baek? Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi mudah lelah," kata Taeyeon setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan latihan koreografinya yang baru. Sang Bintang Hallyu tersebut menenggak minumnya hingga sebotol habis, membuat Taeyeon tercengang. Napasnya masih ngos-ngosan setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi. "Kau masih sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Taeyeon, meski Taeyeon termasuk dalam jajaran orang-orang yang ia percaya.

Sampai hari ini, belum ada seorang pun yang ia beri tahu berita tentang kehamilannya. Bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun yang Baekhyun yakin takkan lari seperti lelaki hidung belang di luar sana. Chanyeol sendiri yang bahkan memintanya menikah, tapi dia saja yang tidak mau.

"Baek, kau ingat artis Hong Kong yang menyalamimu pertama kali ketika kau menerima penghargaan _Song of The Year_?" tanya Taeyeon. Baekhyun mengingat-ingat sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Kemarin malam _manager_nya meminta nomormu melaluiku. Apa kau mengijinkan?"

Perempuan dua puluh lima tahun itu menyerngitkan alisnya. "Aku kenal saja tidak, tiba-tiba langsung minta nomor ponsel."

Taeyeon menggodanya. "Berarti dia menaruh hati padamu." Pundaknya menyenggol bahu Baekhyun. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, _kan_? Lagipula tidak akan merugikan, _kok_. Kalian berdua sama-sama populer di negara masing-masing. Kalaupun sampai nanti terlibat skandal, hal itu akan menaikkan popularitasmu."

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang. Tapi ia kembali menggeleng. "Dia pasti tipikal om-om mesum _pedophile_ yang suka memanfaatkan anak di bawah umur sebagai budak seks, _kan_? Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas sekali. Lagipula ia pasti sudah beristri."

"Asal kau tahu, usianya baru dua puluh tujuh tahun. Memang sih wajahnya terlalu tua untuk usianya, tapi dia memang sangat tampan. Ia banyak memiliki fans dari kalangan ibu-ibu. Terakhir dia bekerja sebagai sutradara untuk suatu film _action_." Taeyeon tampak menggebu-gebu dalam menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, _Eonnie_ saja yang kenalan dengannya," kata Baekhyun cuek. Ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar lalu bangkit berdiri sambil memakai jaketnya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sudah waktunya ia pulang. Ia meraih tasnya dan dicangklekkan ke pundak.

Menyadari Baekhyun hendak pergi, Taeyeon mengingatkan, "Jangan lupa, besok siang _rehearsal_ untuk MAMA!"

Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban. Ia keluar melalui pintu belakang. Hari ini ia sengaja tidak ingin dijemput siapa-siapa. Ia menyetop sebuah taksi kuning yang kebetulan melintas. Tanpa basa-basi ia masuk dan langsung mengatakan tempat tujuannya, "XO Club."

XO Club, yang pasti bukanlah tempat untuk orang baik-baik, merupakan _night club_ kelas atas yang menjadi tempat _bermain_ artis-artis papan atas Korea Selatan. Baekhyun pernah datang ke tempat itu sekali ketika ia masih SMA. Salah seorang temannya mengadakan _sweet seventeenth_ di sana. Selain urusan tersebut, baru pertama kali ini Baekhyun datang karena inisiatif sendiri. Meski dalam hati ragu, Baekhyun tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan di Hotel Marine.

Ruangan luas itu gelap dan terasa pengap. Orang-orang dengan pakaian glamour dan seperti kekurangan bahan lalu-lalang di sana. Mereka mengangkat gelas mereka tinggi-tinggi, menari, ada juga yang sambil menjepit tembakau di antara bibir mereka. Suara musik berdentum dari speaker, lampu menyorot bola disko di tengah lantai dansa.

Baekhyun tidak terbuai dengan semua pemandangan di depannya. Ia hanya merasa jijik ketika tidak sengaja melihat sepasang manusia saling bercumbu di pojok ruangan yang gelap. _Dasar_ _tidak tahu tempat_, batinnya. Ia duduk di meja bar yang saat itu sedang kosong. Ia memesan segelas mocktail.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya dibuatkan oleh bartender, seorang laki-laki merangsek duduk di sampingnya. Mereka hanya berjarak sekitar satu kursi. Lelaki itu berdehem namun tidak cukup keras untuk mengalahkan musik yang berkumandang. Baekhyun tetap fokus pada ponselnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat seorang Byun Baek Hyun duduk di tempat seperti ini," katanya. Kali ini ia berhasil mendapat perhatian Baekhyun. Gadis berponi rata itu melirik si lelaki berkulit pucat dari ekor matanya. "Nama kita mirip. Aku Seung Hyun."

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu," balas Baekhyun dingin. Ia tidak peduli akan dicap jelek. Toh orang tetap akan mencapnya buruk kalau mereka melihat Baekhyun di XO Club saat ini.

Lelaki itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Matanya memperhatikan tiap lekuk penampakan samping wajah Baekhyun. Kulit putih, alis kecoklatan, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, dagu lancip. Seung Hyun berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok perempuan di sampingnya.

Meskipun penampakannya seperti seorang malaikat di mata Seung Hyun, tetap saja Baekhyun adalah seorang manusia biasa. Matanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terucap di mulut. Seung Hyun tidak menghitungnya, tapi Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali menghela napas gusar—seolah mengerang—dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau punya masalah?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Semua orang pasti punya masalah, _kan_?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Kali ini suaranya tidak sedingin tadi. Tapi Seung Hyun tetap belum mendapat semua perhatiannya. Gadis itu lebih memilih memainkan sedotan, mengaduk-aduk cairan merah muda dalam gelasnya. Mulutnya bergerak, mengunyah pelan potongan buah yang tadi tersemat di bibir gelas.

Seung Hyun mendengus menertawakan kebodohannya. "Kau benar. Semua orang punya masalah mereka masing-masing." Seung Hyun belum menyerah untuk mendapat perhatian perempuan di sampingnya. "Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

"Apa perlu kau tahu?" Baekhyun menampilkan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya. "Berani bayar berapa kalau kuberitahu?" tantangnya.

Seung Hyung menampilkan pose berpikir. Ia memegangi dagunya. "Sejuta?" Kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa saat itu juga—sejuta terlalu kecil bagi seorang Baekhyun—setidaknya sebelum matanya membulat mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya, "Dollar?"

"Kau menang, Tuan-Ingin-Tahu," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bercanda mengenai bayaran karena sesungguhnya ia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat bercerita. Ia tidak tahu, bercerita pada Seung Hyun adalah sebuah anugerah atau petaka. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

Seorang bartender meletakkan segelas cairan yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah muda. "Untukmu, Nona Manis," kata Seung Hyun sambil mendorong gelas itu mendekat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma manis dari cairan tersebut, tapi ia tak yakin bila rasanya akan semanis aromanya. "Kau bica bercerita padaku tetang masalahmu mungkin? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu. Kebetulan aku punya banyak koneksi dengan orang-orang di dunia entertainment."

"Terima kasih, tapi sayangnya koneksimu itu tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahku. Lagipula kau tahu kan aku dari agensi mana? _SM_." Seung Hyun mengangguk-angguk. _SM_, tentu saja agensi besar itu bisa dengan mudah menempatkan artis-artis asuhannya pada tempat-tempat strategis. Uang yang menjadi pelumasnya. "Sebenarnya masalahku agak sedikit personal."

"_But_…?"

"_Yeah_," Baekhyun mengerling padanya, "kau pengecualian. Aku akan memberitahu sedikit."

Seung Hyun membuat gerakan seolah ia sedang menarik _zipper_ di mulutnya. "Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku takkan buka mulut."

Baekhyun masih memiliki cukup banyak kesadaran untuk tidak membeberkan rahasia terbesarnya. Meskipun matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya terasa berat, ia masih memiliki kontrol yang baik pada mulutnya. "Aku mencintai calon tunangan kakakku yang juga sahabatku." Baekhyun menenggak minuman yang kembali disodorkan padanya. "Bodohnya, aku cemburu. Padahal sahabatku sudah pernah melamarku."

"Lalu kakakmu?" tanya Seung Hyun.

"Dia menolak. Katanya sudah punya pacar." Wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah. Ia menggedikkan bahu. "Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya? Bisa saja dia hanya ingin mencari simpati, padahal dalam hati ingin. Siapa pula yang bisa menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan orang sekelas Park Chanyeol?"

Dahi Seung Hyun sedikit berkerut. Nama Park Chanyeol memang tidak asing di telinganya, tapi ia tidak ingat siapa orang itu. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja, mengingat-ingat gambaran wajah lelaki itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru nyambung. "Lalu?"

Percakapan yang mulanya dingin mengalir begitu saja seperti aliran gletser di kutub. Mulus tanpa hambatan seperti jalan toll. Kata demi kata meluncur manis dari mulut Baekhyun, menceritakan semua masalahnya pada lelaki yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirian teman-temannya. Mereka menyiram Jin hingga basah kuyup seperti sekarang dengan bir. Ia hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut andil dalam membuat sang empunya pesta menjadi lebih basah lagi.

Agak buang uang sebenarnya. Tapi siapa peduli? Teman-temannya takkan sungkan untuk menuangkan bir seharga dua ratus lima puluh ribu won demi kesenangan kalau di tabungan mereka ada tujuh digit angka dengan sufiks dollar AS. Tentu saja dua ratus lima puluh ribu terlihat seperti uang receh bagi mereka. Kadang kala Chanyeol bahkan merasa ngilu dengan kebiasaan membuang uang mereka.

"Tambah lagi, Yeol!" kata Jin sambil mengisi ulang gelas Chanyeol yang baru saja tandas. Ia senang sekali mencekoki bukan hanya Chanyeol, tapi semua temannya di sana. Chanyeol bukannya tidak kuat minum—Chanyeol memiliki toleransi alkohol sangat tinggi—sayangnya dia pergi ke XO Club diam-diam tanpa supir setianya yang sudah ia suruh pulang sejak sore.

"_Ya_! Aku membawa mobil, _Pabbo_!" kata Chanyeol sambil mendorong gelas di tangan Jin menjauh.

"Yeol, di atas ada banyak kamar. Kau tinggal pilih satu, akan kubayar tagihannya," kata pria bernama lengkap Seok Jin Ah tersebut. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan semburat kemerahan, tubuhnya benar-benar berbau alkohol. "Ayo berpesta!" teriaknya di tenah kebisingan tempat remang itu. Lalu ia pergi menuju lantai dansa dan menari seperti orang gila.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah ajaib Jin. Kalau dia bukan temannya, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan lebih memilih untuk berada di kamarnya, berkutat sampai pagi di depan laptop, tidur sekitar jam tiga subuh, dan bangun pukul delapan pagi, lalu berangkat ke kantor pukul sembilan.

Chanyeol merasakan sofa panjang yang ia duduki bergerak di sisi kanan. Ia menoleh. Jong In mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Di tangannya ada segelas Top-of-the-Line Margarita. "Tidak mencari _mainan_, _Hyung_?"

Pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Park Group itu mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau bercanda?"

Jong In meresapi minumannya. "Kenapa harus bercanda kalau bisa serius?" Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dekat kaki mereka. Ia menatap mata lebar Chanyeol, temannya sejak hari pertama masuk SMA. "Kau masih bertahan dengan si Daging Babi itu?" tanya Kai, nama kecil Jong In. "Aku yakin kau akan menjawab iya."

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan sepatakatapun. Hal itu diasumsikan Kai sebagai persetujuan.

"Aku benci untuk mengatakannya, tapi kuakui kau tampan dan kaya. Tapi sayangnya bodoh." Chanyeol akan segera mengumpat pada Jong In kalau saja lelaki itu tidak buru-buru melanjutkan. "Iya, kau bodoh. Menunggu perempuan yang bahkan mungkin tidak menunggumu." Ia menunjuk bar. "Bukannya itu wanitamu?"

Lelaki berkacamata itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kai. Ia melihat punggung seorang perempuan yang terlihat sempoyongan. Di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki yang memegangi pundaknya. Lelaki itu seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya sehingga perempuan tersebut menoleh ke samping dan Chanyeol bisa meliaht wajahnya. Itu sungguh-sungguh Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba ditinggal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menunju antara Baekhyun dan lelaki tersebut. Chanyeol segera merampas pil yang disodorkan lelaki tersebut dan hampir dimakan Baekhyun. Ia langsung menginjaknya hingga terbentuk serpihan halus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, raksasa jelek?" katanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak lagi banyak basa-basi karena ia langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya di parkiran. "Chanyeol, hentikan perbuatanmu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Baekhyun masih memberontak. "Aku sudah besar! Aku bisa mawas diri!"

"Apanya yang mawas diri? Kau tidak tahu apa? Yang tadi dia berikan padamu itu ekstasi, Byun Baek Hyun!" kata Chanyeol frustasi. "Kau kenapa Baek? Katakan padaku kalau kau memiliki masalah, bukannya pada lelaki yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu!"

Baekhyun memberontak dalam cengkraman Chanyeol. Ia melangkah berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol. Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus membopong tubuh mungil Baekhyun di pundaknya. Baekhyun tidak diam begitu saja. Ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke punggu Chanyeol, membuat sahabatnya meringis kecil menahan sakit.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Tuan Raksasa!" kata Baekhyun seteleh ia kehabisan tenaga. Matanya terasa begitu berat. Kepalanya pusing seakan berputar-putar. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kemudi dalam sebuah mobil sedan silver.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Baek," kata Chanyeol percaya diri. Ia memakaikan _safety belt_ pada Baekhyun sebelum ia beralih ke kursinya.

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek seperti orang gila. "Benar, kah?" Telunjuk lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mencolek dagu Chanyeol. Ia tertawa lagi. "Apa kau tahu aku sedang kenapa, Raksasa? Aku hamil!" Baekhyun kembali tertawa, bahkan kini setitik air mata muncul di ekor matanya.

Chanyeol langsung menginjak pedal rem. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Ulangi sekali lagi."

"Aku hamil, Park Chanyeol bodoh! Hamil! H-A-M-I-L," Baekhyun mengejanya. "Kau tahu apa? Itu artinya sebentar lagi aku akan hidup sebatang kara. Orang tuaku takkan menganggapku anak. Semua fansku akan pergi. Begitu juga orang-orang yang kuanggap teman. Mereka semua _bullshit_!" Baekhyun merancu. Sedetik kemudian ia menangis sangat kencang sampai Chanyeol bingung sendiri cara menenangkannya. Tapi setelah lelah, ia jatuh tertidur.

Chanyeol tahu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia ingat saat Baekhyun pertama kali mabuk. Tuan Byun langsung mengomelinya tanpa ampun. Baekhyun sampai tidak mau keluar kamar kalau bukan Chanyeol yang membujuk.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memutar balik mobilnya menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Ia membaringkan Baekhyun di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Tangan besar Chanyeol menggeser helai-helai kecoklatan yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Wanita itu tampak pias dan pucat. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, wanita yang kini sedang mengandung calon keturunannya. Ia menciumi tangan Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun bisa pergi kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**3.930 words**

Hohohooo… yang minta dipanjangin, chapter yang ini panjang, kan? Tapi saya nggak janji buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hahahaa… #dikeroyokmasa #authorsembunyididormEXO

Thanks to: Jung Eunhee, kimsangraa, chenma, Blacknancho, adistii, ima .park, pujochi exo, HyunRa, Yeollbaekk, baekhyunniewife, ritaanjani4, Cazalou laya, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Fifia SPENSABAEXO138, hongkihanna, inggit, shantyy9411, Reyna Bee, dan semua yang sudah membaca, fave, alert. Gomawo~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

November 21, 2013

06.41 P.M.

Published at :

January 4, 2013

08.37 P.M.

**The Byun © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	8. Chapter 7 : What Should I Do?

Kazuma House Production present...

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : What Should I Do?

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala terasa pening. Dirinya serasa melayang. Perutnya seperti dilandai badai. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca samping kasur. Berantakan. Ia tidak lagi memakai kemeja kebesaran dan hotpants. Tubuhnya terbalut piyama merah muda beraroma lembut.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Seingatnya, ia berada di XO Club, bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Seung Hyun yang kemudian menawarkannya sebuah permen, lalu… Akh! Baekhyun lelah mengingatnya.

Dengan masih sempoyongan, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua yang tersisa dalam perutnya ke closet. Ia mencuci muka dan melihat wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan mayat hidup. Pipinya menirus, kantung matanya membesar ditambah warna hitam, kerutan samar mulai muncul di ekor matanya. _Sebentar lagi aku pasti disuruh botoks_, pikir Baekhyun sinis.

Wanita yang lupa dirinya sedang mengandung itu keluar. Ia melihat Chanyeol duduk di meja makan dengan laptop di depan mata dan tumpukan kertas disekitarnya. Baekhyun cuek saja. Ia sudah terlalu merasa biasa kalau Chanyeol bisa sampai tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya. Saking seringnya Chanyeol datang menginap, lelaki itu memiliki satu lemari khusus menyimpan baju-bajunya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggumam, "Tumben," begitu pelan. Ia mendekat pada mangkuk yang ditunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya. Kemudian dahinya berkerut. "Aku tidak suka _oatmeal_. Sejak kapan kau lupa hal itu?" Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk makanan kental berwarna putih tersebut tanpa selera. "Bentuknya saja sudah menjijikkan seperti muntahan begini."

"Itu baik untuk janinmu," kata Chanyeol lagi tanpa mengalihkan padangan dari layar.

Gerakan Baekhyun terasa seperti dibekukan sesasat. Seakan-akan_ time controller_ benar-benar ada. Jantungnya terasa mencelos seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Ia mendongak melihat Chanyeol tampak cuek. "K-kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun tepat pada pupilnya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya kemarin."

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benci dirinya yang memiliki toleransi begitu rendah pada alkohol. Sialnya, tiap kali ia mabuk ia akan mengatakan semuanya secara jujur. Jadi mungkin saja ia mengatakan pada Chanyeol dan Seung Hyun perihal kehamilannya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan surat rumah sakit yang ia temukan di dalam tas Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk bungkam. Chanyeol meraih dagu lancip Baekhyun, berusaha membuat wanita itu memandang matanya. "Aku ayahnya, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun memanas. Air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Aku tidak siap, Yeol. Aku belum siap," ia terisak. Chanyeol segera memeluknya, membawa Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. "Aku- aku akan menggugurkannya."

Chanyeol tersentak. "Jangan pernah coba-coba melakukan hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi, anak ini harus tetap lahir," kata Chanyeol mantap.

Baekhyun segera menarik dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menyeka air matanya kasar. "Kau tidak mengerti aku, Yeol! Aku artis! Aku punya banyak kontrak yang harus kuselesaikan! Belum lagi agensi sudah tanda tangan untuk mengadakan konser di beberapa negara. Sementara perutku tidak bisa menunggu! Perut ini akan terus membesar!"

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab pada semua yang terjadi mulai saat ini." Chanyeol memegangi kedua pundak Baekhyun. Memberikan kekuatan serta rasa aman bagi calon ibu muda tersebut. "Jangan pernah gugurkan anak ini. Dia berhak hidup. Dan jangan merasa seolah kau sendirian. Masih ada aku di sini."

"Tanggung jawabmu tidak bisa menyelamatkan karirku! Ini semua tergantung publik!" Baekhyun semakin histeris. Ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak kembali ke kamar.

Chanyeol mengejarnya dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Tangisan perempuan berambut coklat itu semakin kencang. "Aku akan mengurus semua yang terjadi padamu. Aku berani jamin hal itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Byun mondar-mandir di sekitar meja makan sambil menggigit bibir. Ia berulang kali melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam delapan, tapi kedua putrinya belum juga kembali. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mengaktifkan ponsel mereka. Padahal Tuan Byun paling marah kalau ada yang tidak ijin untuk pulang ke rumah—apalagi Luhan terbilang baru di Seoul.

"Sepi sekali," kata Tuan Byun. Suara sol sepatunya menapak lantai marmer di bawahnya bagai bunyi sirine polisi yang membuat seorang penjahat amatir ketakutan. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Nyonya Byun. Jantunya bergemuruh.

Ia tersenyum canggung sambil buru-buru duduk. "B-Baekhyun kemarin bilang dia ada rekaman," Nyonya Byun mulai mengarang cerita, "sementara Luhan…"

"Luhan?" Tuan Byun bertanya. Tangannya yang memegang pisau tetap mengoleskan selai coklat ke permukaan roti gandumnya. "Kemana Luhan?"

"Masih tidur." Nyonya Byun tahu, akan sangat fatal akibatnya bila berbohong, tapi akan sama juga bila ia berkata jujur. Seperti memakan buah simalakama. Ia berusaha berperilaku senormal mungkin sambil terus berdoa supaya kedua putrinya tidak segera pulang—kalau bisa setelah Tuan Byun sampai kantor.

"Baek Beom," panggil Nyonya Byun pada suaminya. Tuan Byun menoleh. Nyonya Byun menarik napas. "Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan Luhan? Dia baru di sini, dan kau malah menjodohkannya dengan Chanyeol yang baru ia kenal. Kenapa kau tidak menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas berteman dengannya sejak kecil?"

Baek Beom menelan rotinya. "Memangnya dia mau? Dia hanya fokus pada karier bodohnya saja, kan?" Kalimatnya terdengar sinis. Sejak awal, Tuan Byun memang tidak setuju pada Baekhyun yang lebih memilih bekerja di dunia _entertainment_ daripada bisnis.

Yoora, Nyonya Byun, kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku kasihan dengan Luhan."

Baek Beom menyelesaikan acara makannya lalu membersihkan remah-remah roti di tangan dan sudut bibirnya. "Tidak usah pikirkan tentang dia. Urus saja putrimu. Pergaulannya semakin tidak jelas. Jangan sampai dia berbuat macam-macam, atau namanya hanya tinggal Baek Hyun." Ia menyeruput kopi.

Selalu itu yang Baek Beom katakan sejak ia menikahi Yoora. Baek Beom selalu menyuruh Yoora menjaga Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun hanyalah anak Yoora dan bukan anaknya. Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun menyandang nama Byun dan ia dikenal publik, kepedulian Baek Beom pada putrinya takkan sampai sebegininya.

Kecupa di dahi yang selalu Baek Beom berikan tiap ia akan berangkat kerja terasa begitu hambar bagi Yoora. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, Baek Beom hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik yang harus dilindungi. Bahkan sampai hari ini pun tetap seperti itu. Yoora hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apa kau akan pulang untuk makan malam?" tanya Yoora. Seperti hari-hari yang lalu, ia selalu mengantar Baek Beom ke teras sebelum lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Baek Beom menggedikkan bahu, pertanda tidak tahu. "Aku akan membuatkan sundubujjigae."

Baek Beom tidak menjawab. Lalu mobil yang mengangkut Baek Beom menghilang setelah melewati pagar rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi gazebo halaman belakang rumahnya yang menghadap pada kolam renang. Ia menopang kepalanya. Matanya memandang kosong pada permukaan air kolam yang jernih dan begitu tenang. Hembusan semilir angin membuat permukaannya berombak lemah.

"Jangan melamun," kata Junsu, ibunya, membangunkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Sejak tadi Junsu duduk di sana, sebelum Chanyeol datang untuk melamun. Ia merangkai sebuah bunga meja sambil sesekali melirik putranya. "Kau seperti orang bodoh kalau sedang melamun."

Biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung mencak-mencak kalau dibilang bodoh, tapi kali ini lain. Ia malah meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sang Ibu yang notabene lebih pendek. Ia memperhatikan sang ibu melilitkan kawat tembaga pada batang bunga agar bunga berkelopak merah muda itu terlihat tegak.

"_Waeyo_, Yeollie-_ah_?" tanya Junsu. "Kau ingin sesuatu?" Sebagai ibu, tentu saja Junsu sudah hafal dengan tabiat Chanyeol, apalagi dia yang merawat Chanyeol sejak kecil. Chanyeol akan bertingkah manja padanya bila sedang merengek. "Mobil baru?" tebak Junsu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya karena terlalu lama membungkuk membuatnya pegal. Ia besandar pada punggung kursi. "Percuma kalau aku bilang ingin mobil baru kalau terakhir-terakhirnya _Eomoeni_ tetap tidak mengijinkanku mengendarai sendiri." Chanyeol merutuk.

"Ingat tidak waktu pertama kali _Abeoji_ mengijinkanmu mengedarai motor, kau kecelakaan dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Untung saja korban yang kau tabrak—"

"Iya, iya," Chanyeol menyela kalimat Junsu. Ia tidak suka kalau ibunya mengungkit-ungkit masalah lama yang hampir membuatnya masuk penjara. Terima kasih untuk Pengacara Han yang sudah membuatnya masih bisa menghirup udara bebas sampai hari ini. "Tidak usah membicarakannya lagi, oke?"

Junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi ada apa putraku yang paling tampan merajuk seperti tadi?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Junsu nanti. Namun ia menguatkan hatinya untuk berkata, "Aku ingin menikahi Baekhyun, _Eomeoni_."

Gerakan Junsu terhenti begitu saja seolah waktu memang terhenti. Ia meletakkan bunga di tangannya lalu menatap kedua mata putranya. Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca, tatapan apa yang sedang Junsu berikan padanya, apakah marah, senang, sedih, atau kecewa. "Jangan bercanda, Chanyeol."

Lelaki dua puluh empat tahun itu mengacak rambutnya. "Aku serius, _Eomeoni_. Aku ingin menikahi Baekhyun, bukan Luhan."

"Kenapa kau ingin menikahi Baekhyun?" tanya Junsu. Alisnya terangkat satu. "Apa hanya karena kalian adalah sahabat? Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Kau akan segera bertunangan dengan kakaknya dan sekarang kau malah bilang ingin menikahi Baekhyun? Di mana otak cum laude-mu?"

Chanyeol sangat berhati-hati akan mengatakan hal ini. Masalahnya ibunya memiliki penyakit jantung, bisa berbahaya kalau ibunya kaget. "Tarik napas dulu sebelum _Eomeoni_ mendengarnya." Junsu menurut. "Baekhyun hamil."

Junsu berdecak kesal. Ia pikir Chanyeol mau bicara serius apa. "Lalu kenapa kalau dia hamil? Kau mau menjadi _volunteer_? Mengakui kalau anak yang dikandungnya adalah anakmu?" Junsu sinis. "Kau ini bodoh atau bodoh? Percuma saja aku dan _Abeoji_ menyekolahkanmu mahal-mahal sampai Amerika."

Chanyeol menjadi sangat gusar. Ia menjambak rambutnya. "Masalahnya itu anakku, _Eomeoni_!"

Napas Junsu tercekat. "A-apa?" tanyanya lirih. Ia buru-buru mengambil napas banyak-banyak agar tidak terkena serangan jantung. Chanyeol yang panik langsung pergi ke dalam mengambil obat dan segelas air untuk Junsu.

Setelah Junsu meminum obatnya, ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berlutut di depannya. Matanya menyalang marah. Satu tamparan ia layangkan ke pipi kiri Chanyeol. Anak lelakinya tidak marah karena Chanyeol tahu ia salah. "Apa yang sudah kau perbuat, Park Chan Yeol?! Apa kami pernah mengajarkanmu seperti itu?!"

Dalam hati mulut Chanyeol sudah gatal ingin berkata iya. Tapi ia mengurunkan niatnya dan mengunci rapat mulutnya.

Junsu memegang pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Urus saja masalah ini dengan _abeoji_mu. Katakan sendiri pada Baek Beom!" Junsu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol. Meski di mulut bilang tidak mau tahu, sesungguhnya ia sangat khawatir karena putranya sudah _bermain-main_ dengan Baek Beom.

Ia menuju kamarnya, mengurung diri. Ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan men-_dial_ nomor Yoochun yang sedang menghadiri pertemuan dengan klien-klien penting mereka. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sedikit mendesah lega begitu Yoochun mengangkat panggilannya. "Yeoboseyo?" tanya Yoochun dari seberang.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Yoochun-_ah_," Junsu membalas. "Apa acaranya masih lama?" Junsu melirik jam.

"_Baru saja selesai. Memangnya ada apa_?" tanya Yoochun masih dengan suara kalem meski dipenuhi tanda tanya karena nada bicara istrinya begitu panik.

"Cepatlah pulang. Ada hal penting yang harus bicarakan."

"_Baiklah, aku segera pulang_." Dan panggilan terhenti di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun menyerngit bingung. Ia tahu, rumahnya memang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali ia, Junsu, dan Chanyeol, serta pembantu-pembantu mereka. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan rumah yang terasa begitu dingin dan sepi seperti sekarang—ini seperti ketika Chanyeol pergi sekolah ke Amerika.

Ia melirik gazebo, tempat yang biasa dijadikan istrinya untuk melakukan hampir semua aktifitasnya kini sepi. Ia hanya melihat sebuah bunga meja yang setengah jadi dan beberapa bunga serta daun di sampingnya. Di mana istrinya? Bukannya tadi dia yang menyuruhnya segera pulang?

"Yeol?" tanya Yoochun melihat putra semata wayangnya berdiri di balik mini bar sambil menuang sekaleng soju. "Kupikir ini masih terlalu pagi untuk meminum alkohol setinggi soju. Lagian ini musim panas."

Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli. Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan menandaskan minumannya. "Sebotol takkan membuatku mabuk."

Yoochun melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. "Kau bermasalah dengan ibumu? Tadi dia menyuruhku pulang cepat. Apa yang terjadi?" Yoochun naik ke kursi di depan meja bar.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka ibunya akan sampai memberitahu ayahnya. Chanyeol menghela napas gusar. Ia mengacak rambutnya. "Aku menghamili Baekhyun." Mata Yoochun membola. "Tapi ini bukan karena aku mengikuti usul gila _Abeoji_ waktu itu." Chanyeol kembali menghela napas. "Kami sudah sering melakukannya—awalnya memang coba-coba. Dan terakhir kami melakukannya di Jepang. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan benar-benar _jadi_."

"Wew… bagaimana kalian bisa tidak ketahuan?" tanya Yoochun sempat-sempatnya bercanda. "Maksudku, dia _kan_ artis."

"_Abeoji_!"

Yoochun berdehem sebentar, mengembalikan wibawahnya di mata sang anak. "Ya tentu saja jadi. Kau pernah belajar biologi, _kan_? Apa kalian tidak menggunakan pengaman?" tanya Yoochun sedikit penasaran.

"Kami memang tidak pernah menggunakannya," jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. "Masalah utamanya bukan dalam konteks, 'aku menghamili Baekhyun'. Masalahnya bagaimana cara kita menjelaskan ini pada _Ahjusshi_ dan menikahi Baekhyun."

"Kalau masalah Baek Beom, kita bicarakan dengannya nanti malam." Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Sudah pasti kau akan menikahi Baekhyun. Kuyakin Baekhyun takkan menolak. Mana ada perempuan yang ingin melahirkan tanpa seorang suami? Apalagi dia adalah _public figur_. Hamil di luar nikah saja sudah pasti membuatnya malu."

"Tapi ini Byun Baek Hyun, _Abeoji_!" Chanyeol frustasi sendiri. Sebenarnya ayahnya ini kenal dengan Baekhyun atau tidak, _sih_? "Baekhyun keras kepala! Dia tidak mau kunikahi. Bahkan dia berniat mengugurkan anak itu! Baekhyun bisa melakukan apa saja di luar nalar."

"Kau begitu mencintai Baekhyun, ya?" tanya Yoochun ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Tapi dia hanya melihat obsesinya."

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil turun dari kursi. "Persiapkan dirimu. Kita akan bicarakannya dengan Baek Beom malam ini."

Lelaki berusia setengah abad itu melangkah menuju kamar utama di rumah itu. Ketika membuka pintu, ia melihat istrinya sedang duduk memunggungi pintu di ranjang. Ia pun menutup pintu lalu berjalan mendekat pada Junsu yang tampak tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya. Ia mengintip apa yang sedang dilihat Junsu. Wanita itu sedang melihat album foto usang di mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semasa kecil berfoto bersama.

Junsu terisak, membuat Yoochun sadar kalau istrinya sedang menangis. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengusap lengan istrinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dua bocah yang kukira akan menjalani hidup sebagai orang besar akan mengalami masalah yang sama seperti kita dulu," bisiknya lirih di dada Yoochun. "Aku ingin mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Bukan juga karena masalah seperti ini."

Yoochun memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di ubun-ubun Junsu. Ia mengerti perasaan istrinya. "Ssttt… tidak usah terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Biar Chanyeol yang bertanggungjawab. Dia sudah dewasa, Suie. Kita hanya bisa mendukung keputusan Chanyeol yang kita anggap benar."

Junsu mendongak. Pipinya sudah basah karena air mata. Tangan besar Yoochun menyeka air matanya. "Tapi bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Baek Beom? Bisa jadi ia merasa terhina. Masalah ini akan membuat hubungan Keluarga Park dan Byun kacau."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Baek Beom. Menurut Chanyeol, yang jadi masalah adalah Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol nikahi." Ia kembali mengecup dahi Junsu. "Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya dan membuat penyakitmu kambuh. Kau tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit lagi, _kan_?"

Junsu menurut. Ia berbaring dengan Yoochun menemani sambil membelai rambutnya. Ia mempercayakan semuanya pada putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.316 words**

Yak, saya telat satu hari dari jadwal yang saya buat sendiri. Maklum hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, plus karena saya nyiapin buku secara SKS dan ternyata catetan Kimia saya menghilang, yasudah #gaksampesemalemansih saya nyari di secuil meja belajar merah muda saya. #curcolgakpenting #lupakansaja

Udah pada tahu kan namanya Tuan dan Nyonya Byun? ^^ Waktu pertama kali saya ngasih tahu temen saya #waktuFFinimasihongoing dia ngakak. Semoga Anda sekalian nggak ngakak karena niat saya emang nggak ngelawak. #pastigaring

Seung Hyun siapa di sini? Sebenernya saya cuma tau Seung Hyun anak Big Bang. Bayangin aja dia SeungRi. Hahahahaa... #kuperbangetsoalkpop

Oh ya, saya ngebacot lagi. Saya punya satu FF HunHan-multichapter-udah selesai dan satu FF SuLay-oneshot-udah selesai. Tapi saya ragu buat publish keduanya. Soalnya saya nulis pake sudut pandang orang pertama, padahal biasanya saya pake sudut pandang orang ketiga. Saya jadi nggak pede.

Kalian mau baca, nggak?

Thanks to : 0706, HyunRa, onkey shipper04, kimsangraa, Jung Eunghee, Yeollbaekk, chenma, uoooo, uwiechan92, adistiii, Cozalou laya, baekyeolidiots, lili, pujochi exo, hongkihanna, exindira, inggit, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Reyna Bee, Fifia SPENSABAEXO183, dan semua yang sudah membaca, fave, alert. Gomawo~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

November 23, 2013

04.28 P.M.

Published at :

January 7, 2014

10.25 P.M.

**The Byun © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	9. Chapter 8 : 2nd Engagement

Kazuma House Production present…

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : 2nd Engagement

.

.

.

Baek Beom baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya ketika salah seorang _housemaid_ datang padanya dan berkata kalau Yoochun dan Chanyeol sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Baek Beom menyuruh sang _housemaid_ supaya mengarahkan dua orang tamunya menunggu di ruang kerja. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Yoochun kalau ingin membicarakan hal serius. Lelaki bermarga Park itu akan datang ke rumahnya setelah makan malam.

Baek Beom melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia melihat Yoochun dan Chanyeol dalam balutan kemeja yang menurutnya terlalu formal bila hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan yang mungkin belum mereka selesaikan di kantor, apalagi mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Baek Beom ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa single.

"Ada apa kalian datang malam-malam seperti ini? Dengan kemeja pula. Padahal aku tetap akan menerima kalian masuk meskipun hanya dengan piyama," canda Baek Beom garing. Yoochun mencoba tertawa meski terdengar aneh. Sementara Chanyeol tetap menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Begini, Baek Beom," Yoochun menggosokkan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin mendampingi Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun."

Dahi Baek Beom langsung berkerut. "Melamar Baekhyun? Kau salah bicara? Bukannya kita sepakat menunangkan Chanyeol dengan Luhan? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mau melamar bocah itu?"

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat. Kalau bukan karena Yoochun yang tiba-tiba menepuk pahanya, sudah pasti ia akan mengoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas sambil memaki-maki pria tua di sofa single itu. Apa-apaan dia mengatai anaknya sendiri yang sudah dua puluh lima tahun bocah?

Chanyeol kesal dengan ayahnya yang terlalu mengulur-ulur pembicaraan. Percakapan ini menjadi tidak jelas ujungnya karena pembicaraan ayahnya sudah hampir keluar konteks. Bahkan sekarang kedua pria setengah abad itu saling tertawa—entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Begini paman," Chanyeol akhirnya angkat suara, membuat dua pria berbeda generasi dengannya terdiam. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku menghamili Baekhyun. Karena itu, aku ingin meminta ijin darimu untuk menghentikan acara pertunanganku dengan Luhan dan mengijinkanku menikah dengan Baekhyun."

Wajah Baek Beom mengeras. Yoochun ingin sekali menendang wajah Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya berkata seperti itu pada Baek Beom. Yoochun sudah lama mengenal Baek Beom. Dia yang tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Baek Beom agar mau ikut dalam rencana mereka. Tapi putranya malah menghancurkan semua usahanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Baek Beom dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Sekalipun di antara kedua putrinya ia paling menyayangi Luhan, tapi Baekhyun tetap putrinya. Ia tetap menyayangi putri bungsunya meski terdengar tidak adil. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun terlihat seperti perempuan murahan. Makanya sejak kecil ia membiasakan Baekhyun dengan barang-barang mewah dan kehidupan golongan jetset.

Baek Beom pikir ia bisa mempercayakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang juga dari keluarga jetset. Ia pikir dengan membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol bisa membuat anak gadisnya menjadi lebih mawas diri dan menjaga kehormatanya. Ternyata dia salah. Chanyeol sendiri mengakui dirinya mengambil kehormatan Baekhyun.

Beruntung Baek Beom tidak memiliki penyakit mematikan yang membuatnya bisa mati kapan saja kalau kaget. Pria itu langsung mengambil _wireless_ dan men_dial_ _intercom_ di kamar Baekhyun. Ia menyuruh putrinya yang baru pulang untuk segera ke ruangannya.

Selama menunggu Baekhyun datang, tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kedua keluarga yang biasanya akan menjadi sangat dekat melebihi saudara.

"Ada apa, _Appa_?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ia datang ke ruang kerja Baek Beom. Baekhyun sudah menggati pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Ia menatap bingung pada Yoochun dan Chanyeol yang juga berada di sana namun tetap membungkuk penuh hormat.

Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya begitu ia merasakan tangan Baek Beom menampar pipi kirinya. Pipinya berdenyut sakit dan perih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ketiga orang itu bicarakan hingga Baek Beom sampai melayangkan tangannya di pipi mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Katakan! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengan Chanyeol! Katakan Baekhyun!" bentak Baek Beom.

Baekhyun mengerut takut dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "_Appa_…" panggil Baekhyun sambil memegangi pipinya. Matanya terasa panas. Air mata sudah merangkak turun di pipinya. Ia yakin ayahnya sudah tahu perihal kehamilannya.

"Baek Beom, bisakah kita membicarakan ini baik-baik?" Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Baek Beom. Ia kasihan melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang hamil muda seperti Baekhyun harus mendapat tekanan fisik dan batin dari orang sekeras Baek Beom.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, Yoochun. Anak ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia mencoreng nama baik Keluarga Byun," kata Baek Beom emosi. Dadanya naik turun akibat emosi. "Chanyeol akan tetap bertunangan dengan Luhan. Kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Baek Hyun. Jangan gunakan nama Byun lagi."

Mata Baekhyun membulat kaget. "_Appa_..." Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Kakinya terasa begitu lemah untuk menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Kalau saja tidak ada Chanyeol, sudah pasti Baekhyun akan jatuh berlutut di hadapan ayahnya, memohon belas kasihan lelaki bertangan besi tersebut.

"Beom! Baekhyun juga anakmu! Apa kau tega membiarkannya dipermalukan publik?" tanya Yoochun tak habis pikir dengan Baek Beom. "Mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari Keluarga Byun hanya akan membuat nama keluargamu ikut tercoret. Publik sudah terlanjur mengenal Baekhyun bebagai anggota Keluarga Byun. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini baik-baik dan menjadikannya masalah intern."

Baek Beom berpikir. Yang dikatakan Yoochun ada benarnya. Ia pun duduk di sofa semula. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya, menenangkan Baekhyun hingga perempuan itu berhenti menangis. Entah bagaimana ia teringat dengan Lu Na, ibu Luhan.

Yoochun berusaha menjelaskan rencana yang ada di balik kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya emosi sudah menguasai Baek Beom sehingga lelaki itu tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang sedang dibicarakan Yoochun. Baek Beom menghela napas gusar. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan anak itu."

Baek Beom keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumah kediaman Keluarga Park. Rumah itu sama besarnya dengan rumah Keluarga Byun. Hanya saja rumah ini terkesan seperti rumah-rumah Eropa jaman Victorian dulu. Terkesan lembut dan minimalis. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah Baekhyun yang layaknya kerajaan Romawi Kuno dengan pilar-pilarnya yang berdiri megah, menyangga rumah seharga milyaran tersebut.

"Meskipun Baekhyun sedang mengandung anakmu, kau tetap tidak boleh tidur sekamar dengannya, Park Chan Yeol," kata Yoochun iseng ketika mereka sampai di rumah tersebut. Chanyeol baru saja akan melayangkan protes—tentu saja ia ingin lebih dekat dengan calon istrinya, meski mereka memang sudah dekat sejak kecil—tapi Baekhyun sudah mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pada kamar tamu di lantai bawah. Ia sengaja memilih kamar itu supaya Baekhyun tidak perlu capek-capek naik-turun tangga. "Aku akan mengambil es untuk mengompres pipimu," kata Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun berbaring di kasur.

Tak lama meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali dengan satu plastik es batu yang dilapisi handuk dan diberikan pada Baekhyun. Perempuan itu duduk dengan bersandar pada bantal. Chanyeol menemaninya dengan duduk di sisi lain kasur.

"Yeol," panggil Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu sampai berbuat seperti ini. Aku sudah bilang, aku takkan menikah. Aku punya kontrak dengan perusahaan. Aku akan kena _penalty_," kata Baekhyun. Ia meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi kakinya. "Lagipula _orang-orang itu_ takkan membiarkan kita berjalan sedikitpun," bisiknya.

Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Mereka yang ia maksud adalah para wartawan dan publik. "Aku akan membicarakan ini pada Suho. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti dan mengijinkanmu untuk vakum selama kehamilan," kata Chanyeol santai. Ia berbaring di samping Baekhyun. "Soal _penalty_, aku bisa membayarnya."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan mata. Dahinya berkerut. _Suho? Kim _Sajang-nim_ maksudnya?_ Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertanya darimana Chanyeol mengenal petinggi SM yang baru itu. Petinggi muda yang tampan menurut Baekhyun.

Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut duduk bersila di depan Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak cincin berbalut kain beludru biru dongker. Ia membukanya di hadapan Baekhyun. Perempuan itu tahu, itu cincin Corona keluaran _BVLGARI_ yang waktu itu ia lihat. "Aku tahu ini tidak romantis sama sekali. Tapi…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menggengam tangan kiri Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-_ah_, menikahlah denganku."

Baekhyun mendesah melihat cincin yang begitu cantik dan terkesan elegan. Cincin itu terbuat dari logam platina dengan aksen sedikit berantakan di sekitar tempat berliannya yang malah membuat kesan mahal semakin terlihat. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin dilamar dengan cincin tersebut? Pasti ada terselip rasa bangga dan kesombongan tersendiri ketika melihat kilauan cahayanya bersinar di antara jemari indahmu.

Tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk terpesona pada cincin seharga jutaan dollar tersebut. Baekhyun sadar akan situasi. Akan terlihat sangat tidak bijaksana bila ia menerima lamaran Chanyeol—yang kesekian setelah ia menolaknya berkali-kali—hanya karena cincin itu.

"Park Chan Yeol," Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan nama lengkapnya. Seringai mengejek ada di wajah imutnya. "Kau benar-benar seperti perempuan. Kenapa kau ingin sekali menikahiku?"

"Aku tidak ingin anak ini nantinya mendapat cemooh dari teman-temannya karena status akte kelahirannya."

Alis Baekhyun naik. "Hanya itu? Hanya karena anak ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tentu saja kau alasan utamaku, Baek. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak SMP. Aku takkan melepaskanmu." Jawaban Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka-tutup mulutnya, tidak mampu menjawab. Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kau sudah tidak punya alasan lagi, Sayang." Ia memakaikan cincin platina bertahtakan berlian tersebut di jari manis Baekhyun secara sepihak.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan semua perilaku otoriter Chanyeol. Pikirannya terasa membeku saat melihat logam mulia bermata berlian tersebut melingkar dengan pas di jari manisnya—seolah memang diciptakan hanya untuknya.

Kemudian Chanyeol memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi dan perut rata Baekhyun. "Anak ini akan tetap lahir dengan status yang jelas." Matanya melembut, membuat hati Baekhyun merasakan sebuah desiran aneh yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

_Apa ini yang dirasakan semua calon ibu?_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua saat ia mendapati ruang makan terasa begitu asing baginya. Meskipun hari-hari kemarin suasana sarapan memang sangat tenang, namun kali ia merasa ada yang lain. Ayahnya sedang duduk sambil membolak-balik halaman koran. Ibu—tiri—nya sedang mengaduk teh dalam cangkir porselen. Ia tidak melihat Baekhyun di manapun.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia duduk di samping Yoora karena biasanya Baekhyun yang menempati kursi di seberang Yoora. "Baekhyun kemana, _Eomma_?" tanya Luhan sopan.

Gerakan memutar pada air yang diciptakan Yoora terhenti seketika. Perempuan yang masih tampak awet muda itu terdiam, tidak berani menjawab. Luhan bisa melihat _Baba_-nya melipat kembali koran tersebut lalu menatapnya tajam. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sekiranya yang sudah terjadi sementara dia pergi.

"Jangan pernah mencari anak itu di rumah ini karena dia sudah keluar dari sini," kata Tuan Byun dingin. "Dia sudah bukan bagian dari kita."

Luhan tergagap. "Kenapa?" bisiknya lirih. Ia bolak-balik menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, mencari jawaban. "Maksudnya dia bukan lagi anggota keluarga—" Luhan tercekat, "—Byun?"

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti perempuan jalang itu," kata Tuan Byun sinis.

Luhan mendengar kursi di sampingnya berdecit. Nyonya Byun bangkit berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa berkata apapun. Sekilas Luhan melihat bekas kemerahan di pipi kanan kiri Nyonya Byun. Luhan melirik mangkuk Nyonya Byun yang terihat masih penuh dengan bubur tanpa tersentu seujung sendokpun.

Tuan Byun sudah selesai dengan makannya. Ia berpesan sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan bersama koran dan tabletnya. "Jangan pernah berusaha mencarinya atau berhubungan dengannya dan si Pria TV. _I'm watching you_."

Kalimat terakhir Tuan Byun terasa sebagai peringatan dan kibaran bendera perang di telinga Luhan.

Luhan tidak berlama-lama. Ia segera mengambil sepotong _toast_ dan segera menelusuri kediaman Byun yang terlampau luas. Ia memasuki hampir tiap ruangan di lantai dua—karena di lantai satu hampir berupa aula kosong—mencari sosok Nyonya Byun. Ia memasuki perpustakaan, melewati tiap rak buku tinggi yang disusun hampir menyerupai sebuah labirin.

Ia menemukan Nyonya Byun sedang duduk di samping jendela sambil memegang sebuah jarum besar yang terhubung dengan benang. Sulamannya sangat cepat, namun Luhan masih bisa melihat tangan itu bergetar ketika menusukkan jarun pada kain tersebut.

"Akh!" pekik Nyonya Byun.

Luhan segera berlari mendekat. Ia meraih jari Nyonya Byun yang terluka akibat tertusuk jarun lalu mengulumnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia meneluarkan jari itu dan menempelkan sebuah plaster antiseptik yang selalu ia bawa dalam sakunya.

"Terima kasih," kata Nyonya Byun. Wanita berambut panjang itu melihat motif kartun yang terlukis di atas band aid yang melilit telunjuknya.

Luhan menarik sebuah kursi mendekat agar ia bisa duduk di samping Nyonya Byun. "Ada apa, _Eomma_?" Luhan meraba pipi kiri Nyonya Byun. Wanita itu menghindar. "Kenapa pipi _Eomma_ merah? _Baba_ melakukan sesuatu pada _Eomma_?"

Yoora tersenyum miris. Ia menangkup sebelah pipi tembam Luhan. "Sepertinya ibumu mengajarimu dengan sangat baik, ya. Tidak seperti aku," katanya lirih, mengalihkan topik.

Luhan menjadi bingung. Apa maksudnya wanita ini membandingkan dirinya dengan ibu Luhan? Apa Nyonya Byun masih marah karena kehadirannya di sini? Pikiran negatif memasuki Luhan, namun perempuan itu segera menampiknya. "Semua ibu baik."

Yoora tertawa sinis. "Tapi aku bukan salah satunya. Aku tidak bisa mengurus Baekhyun dengan baik. Sekarang dia hamil dan itu karena aku tidak bisa mendidiknya."

Luhan merasa napasnya menjadi sesak ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari belahan bibir tipis Nyonya Byun. _Apa itu yang menyebabkan _Baba_ menyuruhku menjauh dari Baekhyun?_ Pikir Luhan. Ia menggenggam tangan Nyonya Byun yang masih berada di pipinya. Matanya menatap mata Yoora meminta penjelasan.

"Maafkan _Papa_ kalau dia terlalu keras padamu. Dia sangat menyayangimu," ucap Yoora. Luhan langsung mengangguk, menurut. Jawabannya sama sekali berbeda dengan yang Baekhyun berikan waktu ia meminta darah dagingnya sendiri untuk memaafkan Baek Beom. Wajah Yoora langsung berubah pias. "Maafkan aku juga. Karena menikah denganku, _baba_mu tidak bisa bersama _mama_mu."

Luhan tahu, ada yang tidak bisa disampaikan Yoora melalui matanya. Ia berinisiatif untuk memeluk Yoora. Wanita itu terlihat kaget, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia bisa mencium aroma bedak bayi menguar lembut dari tubuh Luhan. Berbeda sekali dengan aroma Baekhyun yang kadang tercium begitu manis dan menyengat seperti permen karet.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu menggeleng dalam pelukannya. "Aku bersyukur _Baba_ menikah dengan _Eomma_. Kalau _Baba_ tidak menikah dengan _Eomma_, mungkin sekarang aku menjadi anak piatu."

Mau tak mau Yoora itu tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Luhan. "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru bangun saat tengah hari. Ia menjadi merasa sangat tidak enak hati dengan Keluarga Park. Sudah diijinkan tinggal di sini, tapi dia malah bermalas-malasan. Ia buru-buru mandi, mengganti pakaiannya yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di atas meja rias. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing. Paling Chanyeol yang mengambilnya dari apartemen.

Baekhyun segera keluar tapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Lalu ia menuju dapur. Ia melihat Junsu sedang berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Baekhyun mendekat. "Maaf aku baru bangun," katanya menyesal. "Biar aku bantu memasak."

Junsu yang sedang mengiris wortel menoleh. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak usah, Baekhyun-_ah_. Kau sedang hamil."

"Tapi kalau hanya membantu sedikit-sedikit tidak akan membuatku kelelahan, _Ahjumma_. Lagipula aku juga ingin belajar memasak." Baekhyun sedikit malu mengakuinya. Ia perempuan, tapi tiap kali Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya, selalu lelaki itu yang memasak untuknya.

Setelah dibujuk, Junsu mengijinkan Baekhyun membantunya memasak. Baekhyun hanya diijinkan mengiris beberapa bahan makanan dan sayur karena Junsu sangat tahu sedari kecil Baekhyun tidak dibiarkan menyentuh dapur. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun selalu mendapat nilai jelek saat praktek PKK di sekolah—parahnya ia hampir membakar sekolah.

"Sudah berapa lama usia kandunganmu?" tanya Junsu. Sambil memasukkan wortel yang sudah selesai di iris Baekhyun ke dalam sepanci air mendidih.

"Sekitar lima minggu," jawab Baekhyun. Ia masih fokus memotong buncis-buncis tersebut menjadi lebih pipih.

Junsu mengibaskan tangan. "Jangan panggil aku Bibi lagi. Aku akan segera menjadi ibumu. Panggil aku _eomeoni_ seperti Chanyeol memanggilku, _arra_?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Tangannya mengambil bahan makanan lain untuk dimasukkan. "Apa kau mencintai Chanyeol, Baekhyun-_ah_?" tanya Junsu. Ia menoleh pada calon menantunya yang malah tidak menjawab. Namun ia segera mendapat jawabannya begitu meliaht wajah Baekhyun merona padam. Junsu pun tergelak. "Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjawab."

Memori masa lalu seakan terputar kembali di benak Junsu. "Aku ingat apa yang Chanyeol katakan tentangmu dulu." Baekhyun menoleh pada Junsu. "Dia bilang, 'Baekhyun _Noona_ sangat cantik.' Ia berkata begitu dengan wajah polosnya seolah ia sudah mengerti arti kata cantik itu sendiri. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalimat simpel itu akan berubah menjadi rasa cinta."

"Oh ya," Junsu teringat sesuatu. "Kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?"

"Aku ada wawancara dengan radio nanti malam," kata Baekhyun. "Aku akan berangkat sekitar pukul lima sore."

"Nanti biar Tuan Shin yang mengantarmu," ucap Junsu. Ia lalu meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat betapa kurus calon menantunya. Bahkan tulang-belulang Baekhyun begitu terlihat. "_Aigo_, kau terlalu kurus! Kau harus lebih banyak makan. Kasihan anakmu nanti kalau kekurangan gizi. Jangan diet-diet tidak jelas."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat perhatian yang dilimpahkan calon mertuanya. "_Ne, Eomeoni_."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**2.630 words**

AAAA... ini pendek. Tapi yang pasti bakal panjang di next chap.

Terus, maaf ya yang ini ngaret banget update-nya. Pertama, saya udah masuk sekolah-yaiyalahya-plus tugas dan ulangan sudah menanti di akhir bulan. Kedua, FF ini kan udah selesi diketik, saya kadang jadi males update. Ketiga, saya butuh ngerombak bagian akhir FF ini yang entah bagaimana mengaraha pada... hahahaa...

Moment HunHan ditambahin? Berhubung FF ini bukan FF HunHan, saya bingung mau nambahin dimana ._.

Sebagai istri sahnya BaekBeom, pasti Yoora kesel sama Luhan. Tapi itu waktu Luhan pertama kali dateng ke Korea. Yoora nggak punya pilihan lain selain serima Luhan karena dia juga anaknya BaekBeom. Dan Yoora kan terlalu baik makanya dia nerima-nerima aja digituin #nggakjugasihsebenernya #asli,inispoilerbanget

FF SuLay-nya yang saya bilang waktu itu bakal saya publish setelah diedit lagi ya. Ada banyak bagian yang pengen saya ubah ._. Sementara FF HunHan-nya... itu perlu banyak banget renovasi =w="

Yabegitulah. Hahahahaaaa...

Oh ya. ABANG KAI~ SAENGILCHUKHAHAMNIDA~ Semoga makin seksi, makin berkharisma, makin keren, makin item juga nggak apa-apa. Jangan putih-putih, Bang. Nggak cocok. Hahahahaha~

Thanks to : chenma, adistiii, Blacknancho, pujochi exo, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Oh Luhan, exindira, Cozaolu laya, 0706, uwiechan92, baekyeolidiots, wasastudent, kimsangraa, ima .park, kyeoptafadila, Yeollbaekk, baekhyunniewife, ByunBaek Addict, Reyna Bee, hongkihanna, anisa .r .ramadhani1, Jung Eunhee, inggit, shantyy9411, dan semua yang sudah nyempetin baca, fave, alert. Gomawo~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

November 23, 2013

08.20 P.M.

Published at:

January 14, 2014

11.59 P.M.

**The Byun © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


	10. Chapter 9 : An Old Friend

Kazuma House Production present…

**The Byun**

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : An Old Friend

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut berwarna coklat tanah sedang fokus menonton rekaman latihan _trainee-trainee_ asuhan _management_-nya. Matanya mengeliminasi satu persatu peserta didik yang tidak lulus penilaiannya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak untuk mencoret nama-nama mereka. Ia menekan tombol _pause_ begitu mendengar bunyi _intercom_.

"Ada apa, Krystal-_sshi_?" tanyanya melalui _speaker_.

"_Ada_ _seseorang yang ingin menemui Anda_, Sajangnim." Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening, namun sedetik kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya begitu mendengar nama orang yang menunggu di luar. "_Beliau adalah Park Chan Yeol_."

"Suruh dia masuk."

Suho langsung membereskan berkas-berkas berantakan di mejanya dan menutup laptopnya. Tepat setelahnya pintu kayu ruangannya terbuka. Seorang pria tinggi berkacamata dalam balutan jas coklat bergaris samar masuk. Senyumnya sangat lebar, Suho sampai bisa melihat gigi-gigi gerahamnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku," kata Suho seraya mendekat pada Chanyeol dan memeluknya serta memberikan tepukan beberapa kali di punggung.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu, _Hyung_." Ia duduk di sofa double berwarna hitam di ruangan Suho begitu dipersilahkan oleh sang empunya ruang. Suho sendiri duduk di sofa single. Krystal kembali untuk mengantarkan dua cangkir teh lalu kembali ke balik mejanya di luar.

Suho, atau yang publik lebih kenal dengan nama Kim Jun Myeon, adalah senior Chanyeol ketika ia masih berkuliah di _Stanford University_. Beruntungnya Chanyeol, karena dia baru pertama kali mengenyam pendidikan di Amerika, ia bisa mengenal Suho yang juga orang Korea. Suho membimbingnya beradaptasi dengan pergaulan remaja Amerika yang sangat berbeda dari remaja Asia.

Dua tahun berbagi kamar dengan Suho membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Meskipun setelah kembali dan berkarier di Korea mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk saling bertegur sapa seperti dulu, mereka masih akan berbincang-bincang basa-basi bila ada kesempatan.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba datang ke mari? Tumben sekali. Kau mau ikut audisi?" canda Suho. Dulu Suho senang sekali menggoda Chanyeol untuk ikut audisi di salah satu _management_ besar Korea, tapi lelaki bermarga Park itu selalu menolak dengan berbagai macam alasan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sekalipun aku sangat tahu kau menginginkanku menjadi artismu, aku takkan mau. Aku sudah cukup puas menjadi pebisnis. Cari saja bocah-bocah yang rela dilatih ala militer selama bertahun-tahun olehmu. Sudah cukup aku ikut wajib militer selama dua tahun," balas Chanyeol. Suho hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Mereka saling berbincang, menanyakan tentang kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Yang Chanyeol baru tahu, Suho sudah bertunangan dengan salah seorang artis China. Meski masih berupa rahasia yang baru diketahui segelintir orang, media sudah mulai mencium adanya gelagat mencurigakan keduanya. Entah kapan mereka akan menikah, Suho sendiri belum merencanakan.

"_Hyung_, janji padaku kalau kau takkan marah saat kubilang hal ini," kata Chanyeol. Awalnya Suho tidak mau, tapi setelah dipaksa Chanyeol, ia menurut. "Bisa tidak kau memberi waktu vakum untuk Baekhyun?"

Alis Suho naik. "Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun maksudmu? Kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol memberi sebuah anggukkan. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia baru menjalani setengah dari rangkaian tur dunianya." Suho tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menarik napas. "Begini _Hyung_," ia menghembuskan napasnya, "Baekhyun sedang hamil. Ia mengandung anakku."

Suho kaget setengah mati. "Yeol, kau tahu kan peraturannya. Baekhyun bisa saja mendapat _penalty_—bahkan dituntut—dari perusahaan kalau pemegang saham lain tahu," kata Suho sedikit berbisik seolah ada alat penyadap di sana. "Kau gila, Yeol!"

"Maka dari itu aku minta bantuanmu. Kau bilang saja pada yang lain kalau Baekhyun sedang menjalani pengobatan, atau apalah itu. Atau dia sedang kau kirim ke China untuk belajar Mandarin." Chanyeol paling pintar memberi alasan.

"Rata-rata artis asuhanku kukirim ke China untuk belajar Mandarin hanya tiga sampai enam bulan. Bagaimana kalau setelah _comeback_ Baekhyun ternyata tidak bisa Mandarin?" Suho memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau tingkah artis _management_nya bisa sampai seliar ini. "Sudah berapa lama usia kandungannya?"

"Baru menginjak empat minggu."

"Dan kalian belum menikah?" Gelengan dari Chanyeol berhasil membuat Suho mengerang frustasi. "Yeol, seharusnya kau sadar, dia idol, Yeol! Idol! Semua orang se-Korea menganggapnya sebagai _Nation's Little Angel_! Bagaimana bisa dia tetap menyandang predikat itu kalau ternyata dia hamil di luar nikah?!"

"Makanya itu aku hendak membawanya ke Singapur selama ia hamil! Kalau kau tidak mengijinkannya vakum setidaknya selama setahun, publik pasti tahu tentang kehamilannya ini!" kata Chanyeol. "Sekarang memang masih belum kelihatan, tapi lama kelamaan perutnya akan membesar, _Hyung_."

Suho melangkah menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sebuah _iPad_ yang sudah diprogram supaya tersambung dengan update jadwal artis asuhannya. Ia membuka jadwal Baekhyun dan melihat jadwal perempuan kelahiran Mei itu tidak terlalu penuh untuk bulan-bulan ini. "Kau beruntung, dia sudah _comeback_ tiga bulan lalu, jadwalnya jadi tidak terlalu padat." Suho menyodorkan _iPad_ selebar sepuluh inch itu ke hadapan Chanyeol sehingga lelaki itu bisa melihat jadwal Baekhyun.

"Banyak sekali jadwalnya," protes Chanyeol.

Siku-siku muncul di dahi Suho. "Segitu sudah cukup longgar tahu! Kalau sedang _comeback_ jadwalnya bisa tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari itu! Jangankan untuk libur, tidur saja belum tentu bisa tiga jam dalam sehari."

Chanyeol baru mengerti sibuknya menjadi artis seperti Baekhyun. Setiap hari punya jadwal super padat dengan jadwal makan yang juga diatur. Ditambah lagi berpasang-pasang mata yang selalu mengikuti gerak-geriknya dan menilai tingkah lakunya. _Pantas saja Baekhyun pernah hampir frustasi dan nyaris bunuh diri_, batin Chanyeol mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Untuk tiga bulan ke depan kurasa jadwalnya sudah tidak bisa dibatalkan," kata Suho mengembalikan Chanyeol pada kenyataan. Suho mengarahkan telunjuknya pada beberapa jadwal acara penting. "Yang ini konser tunggalnya dalam waktu dekat. Masih ada lima negara yang harus dia dikunjungi."

"Aku takut kalau dia terlalu lelah akan berefek pada kandungannya," kata Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak bisa menguranginya?"

Suho menatap mata hitam Chanyeol. "Kalau jadwal _perform_ sudah pasti tidak bisa. Perusahaan dan Baekhyun sudah tanda tangan serta menerima uang pembayarand. Kalau dibatalkan bisa-bisa nama Baekhyun yang tercoreng." Lelaki dua puluh tujuh tahun itu terdiam sebentar. "Kita bisa mengakali jadwal latihannya sebenarnya. Tapi dengan catatan Baekhyun harus menjaga berat badannya."

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjaga berat badannya? Dia hamil, _Hyung_!" tanya Chanyeol histeris.

Suho menggedikkan bahu, tidak peduli. "Terserah. Yang pasti dia tidak boleh terlihat terlalu gemuk." Suho menerima kembali _iPad_ yang dikembalikan Chanyeol. "Menurut perkiraanku, Baekhyun baru bisa vakum setelah menuntaskan konsernya di Sao Paulo, London, Sydney, Berlin, lalu _encore_ di Seoul. Kira-kira sekitar empat bulan lagi baru aku mengijinkannya untuk vakum." Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Kusarankan kau jangan membawanya ke Singapur. Baekhyun punya banyak _fans_ di sana."

Lantas Chanyeol langsung mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi lelaki bermarga Kim tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Kau serius, _Eonnie_? Tidak ada latihan menari hari ini?"

Taeyeon mengangguk yakin seratus persen. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi tadi pagi Kim _Sajangnim_ bilang padaku supaya jadwal latihan menarimu dikurangi. Jadi sehari kau hanya akan latihan menari selama dua jam. Dan sebagai gantinya kau akan mendapat perpanjangan latihan vokal."

Baekhyun percaya, pasti sudah ada campur tangan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak, Kim _Sajangnim_—yang terlalu berpegang teguh pada peraturan lama perusahaan yang sangat kolot—tidak akan memberikan kelonggaran seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi semakin penasaran dengan jadwalnya yang lain. "Lalu bagaimana dengan drama yang akan kumainkan?"

Taeyeon meliriknya sinis. "Jangan berharap perusahaan akan membatalkannya. Selain jadwal latihan, jadwalmu yang lain tetap sama," kata Taeyeon. Wanita berambut bergelombang itu ingin tertawa ketika melihat Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

"Yah… kupikir akan dikurangi juga," dumal Baekhyun.

_Manager_nya menggaet lengan Baekhyun. "Karena kebetulan hari ini kau sedang bebas merdeka, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kau perlu _refreshing_ setelah bekerja melulu."

Baekhyun langsung semangat mendengar hal itu. _Manager_nya yang satu ini memang paling mengerti dirinya. "Ayo!" katanya semangat. Ia menarik Taeyeon menuju _basement_ dan langsung menaiki sebuah van coklat—mobil barunya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian ini seperti seorang remaja. Mereka memasuki tiap toko yang ada di dalam mall. Mereka tertawa ketika menonton film sambil ditemani dengan seember _popcorn_—yang biasanya tidak boleh dinikmati Baekhyun. Duduk berlama-lama di _Starbucks_ sambil mengobrol, merancu tidak jelas, bersama segelas _Asian Dolce Latte_ dan _Caramel Cream Frappuccino_.

_Paper bag_ dengan berbagai macam nama dan warna menempati kaki meja mereka. Meski mereka membayar belanjaan mereka masing-masing, tetap saja belanjaan Baekhyun yang paling banyak. Baekhyun sendiri sampai lupa sudah berapa kali ia menggesekkan kartu kreditnya pada mesin biru itu.

"Ya kutendang saja. Lelaki kurang ajar seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran. Jangan sampai kita, perempuan, dimanfaatkan oleh mereka," kata Taeyeon menggebu-gebu ketika menceritakan pengalaman masa mudanya ketika didekati seorang pria hidung belang.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar cerita Taeyeon sambil mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. "Tapi kau sadis sekali, _Eonnie_."

Taeyeon bersandar pada sofanya sambil meminum latte-nya. "Biar saja."

Mata indah Taeyeon bergerak ke sekeliling cafe yang tidak begitu ramai. Tatapannya jatuh pada seorang pria berkaos hitam yang sedang minum dari cangkir putihnya. Sekilas pandangan tajam lelaki itu memang mengarah pada mejanya. Namun Taeyeon meyakinkan dirinya dengan menarik satu garis imajinatif dari mata elang lelaki itu.

Taeyeon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun yang asyik sendiri dengan _iPad_-nya. "Baekhyun-_ah_, lelaki itu sepertinya tertarik denganmu."

Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak menanggapi. "Biarkan saja." Ia sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Kalau hanya diperhatikan oleh seorang lelaki tentu menjadi sebuah hal yang wajar. Lelaki itu sama halnya dengan ribuan _fans_-nya yang lain. Lagian siapa juga yang bisa terlepas begitu saja dari pesona Baek Hyun?

Taeyeon berdecak kesal pada sifat anak asuhnya yang terdengar sedikit sombong. Ia mencoba menggoda Baekhyun. "Kau yakin tidak ingin melihatnya, Baekhyun-_ah_? Dia sangat tampan, _lho_. Rambutnya hitam ditata acak. _Doe eyes_-nya seperti elang. Dagunya lancip dengan tulang rahang yang terlihat jelas."

Perempuan berponi rata itu mendongak dari _iPad_-nya dengan dahi berkerut. Apa-apaan Taeyeon mendeskripsikan seorang pria sampai sebegitunya? Memangnya setampan apa pria itu? Apa memang setampan yang digambarkan Taeyeon?

"_Omo_!" jerit Taeyeon ditahan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian ia langsung menggangam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun erat. "Dia sedang menuju kemari!"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara berat nan seksi khas laki-laki. "Apa kalian terganggu dengan kehadiranku, nona-nona?" tanyanya dengan senyum menawan yang berhasil menghipnotis Taeyeon untuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda menerima kehadiran lelaki itu.

Meski saat itu ia sedang mabuk, Baekhyun takkan mungkin melupakan wajah pria tinggi yang kini sedang membawa dua piring cake di tangannya. Dia Seung Hyun, lelaki di XO Club waktu itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada iPad-nya kembali. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Seung Hyun tidak berkata aneh-aneh pada managernya ini.

"Very Berry Cheesecake untuk Nona Cantik," kata Seung Hyun sambil meletakkan salah satu cake di tangannya ke depan Taeyeon yang tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia beralih pada Baekhyun yang tampak tak acuh. "Dan Triple Chocolate Cake bagi Nona Manis yang sedang sibuk dengan _iPad_-nya."

Dalam hati sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali langsung mengambil garpunya dan melahap habis cake coklat berlapis-lapis di depannya yang sangat menggoda iman. Namun gengsinya jauh lebih besar. Ia takkan bertingkah sememalukan itu di depan lelaki yang ia bilang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. "Maaf, tapi aku sedang dalam program dietku," kata Baekhyun sambil memaksa senyum manis yang malah membuat wajahnya terlihat jutek.

"Oh! Apa kau ingin kupesankan yang lain? _Cinnamon Roll_ atau _Carrot Muffin_, misalnya?" tanya Seung Hyun yang sudah menarik sebuah kursi untuknya duduk.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi aku kenyang." Baekhyun mengangkat gelas _frappuccino_-nya yang sudah hampir tandas.

Seung Hyun mengangguk-angguk. "Ah… _I see_." Kemudian seringai memenuhi wajah tampannya. Baekhyun merasakan firasat aneh melihatnya. "Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu vodka atau margarita di club. Kurasa kau takkan keberatan, _kan_?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun menjejakkan _wages_ miliknya ke dalam mulut lancang lelaki ini. Sudah Baekhyun pastikan lelaki ini bukanlah lelaki yang bisa dipercaya—dan sialnya lelaki itu memegang sebagian rahasia Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menekuk sikunya sehingga kepalanya bertumpu pada kepalan tangannya. Baekhyun risih, kedua matanya seolah memandangi Baekhyun seperti _scanner_—apalagi lidahnya yang selalu menjilat bibir seolah Baekhyun adalah makanan paling enak sedunia.

"Jadi, kau menerima ajakanku ke _club_?" tanya Seung Hyun santai. Taeyeon sudah melotot minta penjelasan. "Ya… tentu saja bila pacarmu, si Park Chan Yeol itu, tidak marah kekasihnya kupinjam semalaman."

Andai di negara itu tidak mencantumkan bila orang yang melakukan kekerasan pertama kali akan langsung menjadi tersangka, sudah Baekhyun pastikan bagian belakang sepatunya yang tebal akan bersarang di mulut laknat itu. Mulut dan wajah orang itu bagai jelmaan ular.

Baekhyun segera membereskan _iPad_nya dan membawa semua _paper bag_ nya lalu berdiri. "Tawaran yang menarik. Sayangnya kesibukanku jauh lebih menarik." Baekhyun memberikan kode pada Taeyeon untuk mengikutinya dari gerakan mata. Taeyeon paham.

Mereka melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan café. Taeyeon sudah menelfon supir mereka untuk segera ke lobby depan. Perempuan yang menjabat sebagai manager Baekhyun tersebut tidak berhenti merongrong minta penjelasan pada Baekhyun saat mereka menunggu van mereka.

"Kau pergi ke club?" tanya Taeyeon penuh selidik.

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun lirih sambil melempar pandangan ke luar jendela mobil.

Taeyeon di kusi sebelah mengeram frustasi. "Ya Tuhan, Byun Baek Hyun! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah pergi ke club kalau bukan acara-acara penting. Image-mu di mata publik sangat penting! Bagaimana bila kau mabuk dan rahasiamu terbongkar kemana-mana? Bagaimana kita membersihkan namamu, _eoh_?"

_Itu dia yang kutakutkan,_ batin Baekhyun tapi tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan lelaki itu?"

"_Nugu_?"

Taeyeon memutar mata. "Tentu saja lelaki tadi. Aku curiga, kau sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar mabuk bersama lelaki itu. Setidaknya kau sudah berciuman dengannya dan temannya yang dia bilang… siapa tadi namanya?" Taeyeon mengingat-ingat. Kepalan tangannya memukul-muluk lututnya, memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat lagi. "Ah! Park Chan Yeol!"

Baekhyun menepuk dahi. "Tentu saja tidak, _Eonnie_! Kau tenang saja, anak asuhmu ini masih bisa menjaga diri."

.

.

.

.

.

Klenting…

Lonceng yang dipasang dekat pintu berbunyi ketika Luhan mendorong pintu. Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia bisa mencium aroma menggoda khas bakpao yang baru dikukus. Lembut, segar, dan menggoda selera. Tanpa sungkan Luhan menuju meja kasir sambil mendongak, melihat daftar menu di atasnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Agasshi_?" Suara khas yang merdu dan sedikit serak membuyarkan pandangan Luhan dari papan tulis kapur. Senyum gadis pirang itu langsung merekah begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. "Hai, lama tidak berjumpa."

"_Baozi_!" seru Luhan girang. Ia langsung menjulurkan tangannya, minta di peluk. Perempuan yang dipanggil _Baozi_ itu keluar dari bilik kasir dan memeluk Luhan sama eratnya seperti Luhan. "Dasar sok keren. Sejak kapan orang sepertimu berkata 'lama tidak berjumpa' dengan nada sedatar itu? Apa Sehun yang mengajarimu?" sungut Luhan.

Xiumin, perempuan yang dipanggil _Baozi_ itu, membalas, "Kau sendiri malah langsung berseru _Baozi_. Padahal aku kan sudah tidak gemuk!" Xiumin menggelembungkan pipi tirusnya, membuat Luhan tertawa keras.

Xiumin kembali ke balik meja kasir. "Jadi, kau ingin pesan apa? Setelah itu akan kutemani kau berkicau seharian." Xiumin paham benar tipikal Luhan. Ia takkan berhenti berbicara ketika bercerita seolah ia memiliki seribu-satu malam yang ia lewatkan sendiri di negeri anta-berantah.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dagu. "Umm… aku ingin bakpao kacang merah dan _pearl milktea_."

Perempuan berpipi tirus itu hanya terkekeh sambil menerima uang pembayaran dari Luhan. Teman sebayanya itu tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Masih saja senang minum _bubble tea_ seperti anak kecil. Mungkin juga karena ia berpacaran dengan Sehun makanya tingkahnya jadi lebih kekanakan daripada kekasihnya yang lebih muda darinya.

Luhan menunggu pesanannya di balkon lantai dua, tempat favoritnya ketika mengunjungi toko ini. Tak berapa lama Xiumin datang membawa sepiring bakpao yang masih mengepul panas dan segelas _pearl milktea_ dingin—sebuah kontradiksi yang tidak sesuai. Luhan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya begitu mencium aroma bakpao itu lebih dekat.

"Aku selalu suka bakpao buatan tokomu. Aromanya lain," kata Luhan khas anak-anak. Jemarinya langsung berusaha membelah bakpao itu menjadi potongan lebih kecil.

Xiumin terkekeh. "Tunggu sampai agak hangat, Lu. Kau seperti Taeyong saja," kata Xiumin.

"Taeyong?" Alis Luhan naik.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Uhum… Anakku yang kuceritakan itu."

Senyum Luhan melebar. "Mana-mana? Kok aku tidak melihatnya di sekitarmu? Bukannya kau bilang dia sangat tidak bisa lepas darimu?" tanya Luhan semangat. Kepalanya melongo ke bawah, melewati _railing_, berharap bisa menemukan bocah lelaki yang fotonya sering Xiumin pakai sebagai _display picture_.

"Kau takkan menemukannya di manapun. Dia sedang pergi dengan si Kotak TV," kata Xiumin.

Luhan nyaris tersedak dengan _boba_—tepung tapioka bulat warna hitam dalam _milktea_. Setelah berhasil menelan bola-bola kenyal tersebut, Luhan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya—tawa khas yang tidak mungkin dapat Xiumin lupakan. "Kau masih memanggilnya Kotak TV? Bahkan setelah menikah?"

Luhan tidak percaya, temannya yang masih terlihat imut meski sudah beranak satu ini masih memanggil sang suami—sekaligus mantan musuhnya selama di perkuliahan—dengan sebutan Kotak TV. Rahang Chen memang tegas, tapi terlalu kejam bila istri sendiri meledek suaminya yang masih sah di mata hukum.

Xiumin menanggapi masa bodo. "Kau tidak tahu saja, kalau di rumah kami masih saling mengejek. Untungnya Taeyong masih kecil."

Mata Luhan membulat. "Kasihan sekali anakmu masih kecil harus melihat orang tuanya saling meledek. Kalau sudah sekolah nanti mau jadi apa dia? Pendidikan pertama kan diterima dari dalam rumah," kata Luhan sok bijak yang malah membuat Xiumin mencibirnya.

"Tidak usah menyindirku seperti itu. Kau sendiri harusnya berkaca, umurmu sudah dua puluh tujuh tapi kelakuan masih saja seperti remaja. Kapan menikah?" tanya Xiumin yang sudah seperti kartu AS untuk membuat Luhan mati kutu.

Luhan memutar-mutar sedotannya. "Entahlah…" katanya lesu membuat Xiumin merasa tidak enak hati. Biasanya Luhan takkan sampai selemas ini kalau ia goda soal menikah pasti ada apa-apanya. Xiumin menunggu Luhan melanjutkan. "Semuanya jadi terlihat begitu rumit."

"Rumit kenapa?"

"Kupikir setelah meminta restu _Mama_ sebelum meninggal, aku dan Sehun akan dengan mudah melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. Ternyata tidak, _Baba_ tidak mengijinkannya." Luhan menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran. "Dia bilang Sehun tidak ada apa-apanya dan sekarang dia malah ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya." Luhan memirik Xiumin. "Park Chan Yeol, kau tahu dia? Dia orang yang _Baba_ ingin tunangkan denganku. Padahal kami baru bertemu sekali." Luhan mendengus sambil membuang muka.

Mata Xiumin membulat, begitupun mulutnya yang langsung berseru, "_Holy shit_! Park Chan Yeol?! Yang tinggi dan berkacamata itu?" Luhan mengangguk. Ia menjadi bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Xiumin segera meraih kedua tangan Luhan. "Dengar, Lu, rusaku yang paling cantik sejagad raya, Park Chan Yeol itu pengusaha sukses yang tampan! Bodoh saja kalau kau menolak kesempatan untuk ditunangkan dengannya demi lelaki bau kencur seperti Sehun!"

Luhan menepis tangan Xiumin. "Kau ini apa-apaan, _sih_? Seperti _Baba_-ku lagi saja. Seharusnya kau memberi saran untuk masalahku."

"Ya tadi aku memberimu saran, Lu. Terima saja pertunangan ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya bila kau bersama orang sekaya Park Chan Yeol. Kau tidak perlu lagi lari-larian di lapangan sepak bola seperti anak kecil. Lagipula, memangnya kau mau seumur hidupku hanya berlari di lapangan hijau? Tidak, _kan_? Tubuhmu punya batas. Maksimal usia pemain sepak bola adalah tiga puluh tahun, sementara umurmu sudah dua puluh tujuh."

Perempuan berambut pirang ikal itu terdiam. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk boba dengan sedotan.

Kalau dipikirkan lebih lanjut, kata-kata Xiumin ada benarnya. Masa iya dia ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan berada di lapangan hijau. Lari-larian mengejar bola sepanjang hari padahal hasilnya sudah ditetapkan oleh bandar? Tugasnya selama ini memang hanya memberikan hiburan palsu, _kan_?

"Kau membuatku terdengar matrealistis."

Xiumin berdecak. "Bukan matrealistis, tapi realistis," ralatnya. "Hidup juga butuh uang, Lu. Ya… meskipun aku yakin Sehun juga akan memberikanmu uang kalau kalian menikah, tapi tetap saja berbeda. Sehun juga punya batas. Lagian mau sampai kapan kau menunggu bocah albino itu? Meskipun Sehun sepupuku, aku takkan membelanya kalau kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia."

Lagi-lagi Luhan diam. Perkataan-perkataan Xiumin selalu bisa menamparnya dengan telak. Ia dan Sehun sudah berhubungan cukup lama, namun Sehun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera melamarnya. Ditambah lagi usia mereka yang terpaut empat tahun. Sehun masih muda. Dia pasti lebih memilih kariernya yang gemilang dibandingkan menikahi Luhan.

Luhan merasa seperti orang naif sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**3.153** **words**

Sebenernya yang jadi kendala nyata buat update—selain tugas tentunya—adalah judul per chapter. Yang chap kemaren salah judul T^T mustinya 2nd Proposal, tapi yasudahlah. Terus, saya baru sadar chapter yang ini tiga bagiannya mirip-mirip :3 Hahaha~

Cincin Corona? Itu beneran ada kok^^ Cuma harganya aja yang ngarang banget. :P

Saya pengen nanya, kalian suka ending yang kaya gimana—sad ending atau happy ending—dan kenapa? Terus kalo kalian di pihak saya, di pikiran kalian ending FF ini gimana? #berasamaintebak-tebakan #jadiingetWINHT hahahahaha~ dijawab ya~

Thanks to : onkeyshipper04, pujochi exo, chenma, adistiii, Blacknancho, 0706, Baekyeolidiots, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Baekrisyeol, rikananami, uwiechan92, ParkOna, exindira, unny2013, anisa .r .ramadhani1, rachel suliss, baekhyunniewife, heechie, ByunBaek Addict, hongkihanna, Jung Eunhee, wasastudent, SooJung, kimsangraa, bellasung21, dan semua yang udah sempet baca, fave, alert. Gomawo~

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at :

December 9, 2013

09.02 P.M :

Published at :

January 18, 2014

00.46 P.M.

**The Byun © Kazuma House Production ® 2014**


End file.
